Dragon Ball Fairy-verse
by Ssj blue Future Gohan
Summary: After defeating the Demon God Demigra, The Saiyan time patroller Yamoshi was sent into a alternate dimension where he will make new friends and fight against enemies both new and old.
1. Welcome to Earthland

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **(My OC will have all of my favorite move's)**

 **(I was inspired by Synergizer story of fairy tail Xenoverse (FTXV) so I decided to make my own Dragon ball and Fairy tail crossover and I have been given permission by Synergizer to copy the first part)**

* * *

 _The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

 _It is a world of magic._

 _Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

 _Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

 _The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

 _There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

 _In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

 _This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

 _…_ _and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

 **At the Crack of time**

The crack of time is a dimension that exists separated from time and all 12 universes yet at the same time interconnected with each universe and currently their was battle taking place there between the Demon God Demigra and the Saiyan time patroller Yamoshi.

Yamoshi is a light-skinned, young man who is tall with a lean but well-built frame with dark eyes and dark brown hair with one free hanging lock of hair **(His hairstyle is like Gogeta and Vegito's as like Vegito he didn't have Vegeta's widow's peak and has only one free lock of hair hanging just like Gogeta)**. he wears a traditional and loose Gi with the top being gold and was secured together with a blue obi tied in a knot at the left of his waist, whiles the pants were black with black kung fu shoes and stockings, He also wore black wristbands that cover nearly his entire forearms and has a brown Saiyan tail which he lets sway freely.

All hope was lost for a moment when Demigra's Energy Clash overpowered Yamoshi's Kamehameha wave however he was saved by the spiritual assistance of all of his mentor's Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin who each lead the Saiyan warrior their energy and word of encouragement to Yamoshi. **(The version of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin that Yamoshi knows are the Xeno version's but there are a few difference to make things interesting)**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...…!" Yamoshi yell as he use the energy from his mentor's to overpower Demigra's attack and engulfed him completely in his Kamehameha wave.

"I-Impossible! I am a god…! I've become...a god…!" Demigra uttered as his whole body was completely destroy, and just as Demigra was finally destroyed a sphere of light appeared.

"KiiiiiiI!" In a flash of light, TokiToki who is a divine bird with the ability to create time within Universe's emerged safely after being captured and consumed alive by Demigra.

However before Yamoshi could do anything else a strange rift appeared which pull Yamoshi into it and because of his weaken state Yamoshi couldn't do anything to stop it and was pull into it.

 **In a alternate dimension that had it's own twelve Universe's**

 **Within the seventh Universe**

 **On Earthland**

On the Planet Earth of this dimension which is call Earthland, Ishgar is one of the most populated continents of this World and the place where Guild's of different things reside primarily in the Kingdom of Fiore and at the southern part of Fiore was the large port town known as Hargeon where it was a nice normal sunny day until at the outskirts of Hargeon a strange rift appeared in the sky and shot out from it was a unconscious Yamoshi who crash landed into the ground which created a large crater and after sometime had past Yamoshi managed to regain consciousness and slowly pick himself off the ground.

"W-where am I?" Yamoshi thought curiously as he floated out of the crater.

Yamoshi wandered into a forest and use his sensor abilities to could cover the entire country, and he sensed that there was a large town near him however what surprised him was the amount of energy being in the air and also being absorbed by a specific amount of people.

"So the people of this world can absorb this strange energy in the air which makes them far stronger the average human begin power level but their Ki signatures are weak meaning they most likely only use the power of this strange energy instead which makes me wonder how strong could they become if they train in both" Yamoshi thought curiously.

 **At Hargeon Town**

In the downtown of Hargeon, a young girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a white sleeveless button shirt which had outer blue and inner blue edges and with a blue collar she also has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and she had black, leather high heeled boots. was coming out from a store taking significant steps of someone who was beyond livid to the point she was muttering lousy stuff. Her name is Lucy and she was a Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Only 1,000 Jewels in discount!? That's not freaking fair! That old man doesn't know what true beauty is!" Lucy yelled to herself as she was kicking the floor of how mad was she.

Lucy then noticed a group of girls started to crowd around something which made her curious and then she heard yelling at the name Salamander and fangirls screaming their hearts out which made her eyes widen since she has heard that name before.

"Eh!? The Famous Salamander is in this town? I should go check it out to see if it's true," Lucy said out loud as she started to walk where the crowd was being located.

Meanwhile, from some distance where the girls were crowding, Yamoshi who now wasn't wearing damage clothes after using the technique that Piccolo taught him to create clothing and he was looking around the town to find out where exactly was he and during his investigation he discovered that the strange energy that he's been sensing was a form magic called ethernano, suddenly Yamoshi felt magic being used on a certain amount of people which made him curious. He turned his head to see multiple girls being crowded on one point which helped make the conclusion that's where it's happening.

"Someone is using magic on all of those girls" Yamoshi as he started to walk towards where the crowd.

As Yamoshi started to make his way towards the crowd of girls, that were showing hearts in their eyes making him even more curious, he made his way to the center, making everyone and even Lucy snap out her daydream and got distracted by the sudden appearance of Yamoshi. Just as Yamoshi was about to say something to the person that was in the middle to ask what was going on when suddenly someone else came in pushing the girls aside and yelled.

The mystery person was now a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair and has abnormal sharp canines, he was wearing a red jacket underneath a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

"Igneel!" Said the mystery person with a big smile on his face but that faded away when he noticed that there were only two people that he didn't even know and asked them with a depressive tone, "Who the heck are you two?" which made the guy beside Yamoshi jump of surprised and Yamoshi to raise an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Well you can call me Salamander," the 'Salamander' replied with a cocky smirk on his face which made the Saiyan time patroller somewhat narrowing his eyes as he knew he was using some type of magic to make the girls fall for him since Yamoshi had experience of people using magic to take control over other people.

"I can sense that you're using Magic on these girls," Yamoshi ask in a serious tone at the 'Salamander' who was starting to sweat nervously.

This made the mysteries pink hair person put his attention on Yamoshi and even Lucy manage to listen to what the spiky-haired guy told the 'Salamander,' who was sweating bullets but all the other girls were about to jump in on The Saiyan and the Pink Haired Guy for interrupting their Great Salamander, however the 'Salamander' then started to levitate with his fire magic and announced.

"I must take my leave. I will have a boat party at Sunset. I hope everyone comes by," the 'Salamander' replied with a smile and left the area with his magic. "That guy almost blew my identity, how did he found out? Well, it doesn't matter. I will get all of those girls".

Yamoshi watch as the 'Salamander' left, and then he looks back at The Pink Haired Guy who was grinning at him.

"Name's Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you! And this is my partner Happy," Natsu said pointing at the blue cat that almost resembles Puar.

Happy is a small blue cat with a white stomach. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers two on each side of his face. Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, He has a long, white-tipped tail and rest of his tail was blue and on his back he had a green fairy tail guild mark and he had a green backpack.

"Aye! I'm Happy!" said the cat called Happy.

"Well I'm Yamoshi and I am lost as I don't know where I am" said Yamoshi.

"Well, this place is called the Port of Hargeon, You want me to show you around a bit since I came here also to look for something?" said Natsu.

"Sure! You lead the way!" Yamoshi said in a relief tone.

However as they started to walk away they were suddenly stopped by Lucy.

"Wait for me guys! I want to say thanks to the both you," replied the blonde haired girl with an apologetic smile making both of them confused.

"Thanks?" both Yamoshi and Natsu said confused.

""Yeah, I didn't know that I was under a charm spell from that guy, So for my thanks why don't I treat you guys for some food?" said Lucy.

At the moment when Lucy said the word food both Yamoshi and Natsu stomachs started to rumble.

"Sure we would love too!" Natsu said with a Goofy Grin.

As Yamoshi and the other's started to walk towards a restaurant unknown to Natsu, Happy and Lucy, Yamoshi had a sly smile on his face since he thought of something funny.

"She's going to regret to treat a Saiyan to Food as she's going to find out the amount of food I can eat" Yamoshi thought as he started to chuckle to himself.

 **At the restaurant**

Lucy just stare in shock with her jaw dropped as she watch as two young men that save her from the charm spell eating like there was no tomorrow and the black haired guy was eating faster it made her wonder if he was a bottomless pit.

"Where do they put it all when they have a fit body?!" Lucy ask herself.

"Man that hit the spot" Yamoshi said happily as he was finishing his twentieth bowl of noodles making Lucy sweatdrop.

"Yeah it sure did" Natsu said happily.

"So what are your names?" Lucy ask curiously.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and this is Happy" Natsu said before kept eating what they have left on the table.

"Aye" Happy said simply as he continue eating his fist.

"I'm Yamoshi" Yamoshi said with a grin.

"I'm glad that I know your names and I just wanted to say thanks. You both saved me from the Salamander. He was using a Charming Magic that is Illegal here in Fiore. That's really disgusting, to be honest" Lucy explained.

"So some people on this Planet uses magic to take control over other people as well" Yamoshi thought thinking about how Towa and Demigra used their magic to take control over people forcing him to battle them.

"Then it's a Good thing that Natsu and I appeared to interrupt him and free you from his charm spell" Yamoshi said in a happy tone and received a nod from both Natsu and Happy.

"I know that I may not look like it but I'm a Wizard too" Lucy said proudly.

"Is that so" Natsu said whiles also eating.

"Yeah but I haven't join a Guild or anything, oh should probably explain see a guild is an organization where wizards are employed and receive information, wizards won't be considered full-fledged until they become a member of a guild but there are so many guilds all over the world and I heard that it's really difficult to get into the popular ones and the guild I want to join is the most popular one there is. Ah, their the greatest and they are always in sorcerer weekly! Oh I can actually convince them to let me in I could about die" Lucy said excitedly.

"You talk a lot" said Happy.

"When I was in the crown, I heard you shouted someone'sname Natsu?" Lucy ask curiosity.

"We're looking for Igneel" said Happy.

"We heard a rumor of someone calling themselves Salamander was in this town, so we decide to come check it out if it was true... But unfortunately, that bastard wasn't here" Natsu said annoyed

"Yeah that Salamander doesn't really look like a real Salamander you know Natsu," said Happy.

"There no kidding I bet that guy can't breath fire like a real dragon" said Natsu.

"Ah I don't get it your friend Igneel looks like a dragon" Lucy said confused.

"No you got it all wrong he doesn't just look like a dragon he is one" said Natsu.

"So there's dragon on this world as well I wonder if they can grant wishes like Shenlong and Porunga" Yamoshi thought curiously.

"Huh?" Lucy said shock.

"Aye, Igneel is a real life fire dragon" said Happy.

"WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN!" Lucy shouted.

"Well I should get going enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you around" Lucy said as she started to stand up and walk away however when she was near the exit, she noticed Natsu and Happy on their knees saying thank you multiple time making her embarrassed and yelling at them to stop.

 **Later at night time**

Sometime after Lucy them at the restaurant Yamoshi also bid Natsu and Happy farewell and he began to explore the rest of Hargeon town by himself and before he knew it it went dark so he decided to look for a hotel to stay for the night and try to think of a way of giving back to Toki Toki city however suddenly he heard large explosion which came from Hargeon town port and when he turn his head towards it he saw something unexpected which was a large tsunami and a yacht that was being push by the large tsunami and it was heading straight for Hargeon which made Yamoshi worry about someone being hurt by it so Yamoshi took off into the sky and flew towards it and he use his ki to dispersed the tsunami and then with his strength caught the yacht with his bare hands.

"Do large tsunami offen on this Planet" Yamoshi said to himself.

As Yamoshi look down to find a safe place to put the yacht down he spotted Lucy and Happy nearby who were looking up at him in shock.

"WOW! YAMOSHI HOW ARE YOU HOLDING THAT YACHT UP LIKE THAT!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"Aye" Happy said amazed.

Yamoshi flew back down and carefully place the yacht on the shore of Hargeon town where many of people were starring at Yamoshi with amazement as they have never seen someone destroy a large tsunami, catch a yacht with their hand's and put it down. Yamoshi then spotted the Salamander guy from before with many other guy's around and then saw Natsu standing on top of the yacht looking angrily.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild" said Natsu.

"So what's it to you, go get him men" the Salamander ordered.

"Sir" the Salamander's men said.

"Let me get a closer of your face" Natsu said as he grab his red jacket.

As the Salamander's men charge at Natsu to try to knock him out, but with one swing of pressure, he knocked them out cold and even took his red jacket off revealing a dark red tattoo that was located just below his right shoulder.

"I'm name is Natsu and I am a Fairy Tail wizard, and I never seen you before!" Natsu yelled which cause the 'salamander' to be become nervous since all his thugs were out cold.

"I can't believe it... He's really from the Fairy Tail guild" Lucy said to herself.

The thug that was standing next the Salamander confirmed that Natsu was in fact a member of the Fairy Tail guild because of the dark red tattoo he had and revealed that the Salamander's true name was Bora which Happy Explained that Bora was exiled from another guild called Titan Rose for bad behavior.

"I have no idea what your trying to do here buddy and I don't care if your a good guy or bad guy or whatever! I am not letting you dirty the Fairy Tail guild name" said Natsu seriously as he started to walk towards Bora.

"And what are you going to do about it stop me" said Bora.

Bora started to use Fire Magic that had the color of Purple against Natsu who was just standing still waiting for the oncoming attack with a smirk confidence on his face.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted in worry.

However Natsu then did something that surprised Yamoshi and everyone else **(Not Happy obviously)** which was that he started to eat Bora flames and it made Yamoshi curious as he had never seen something like that whiles Lucy and everyone's jaw dropped of the fantastic display they watch but couldn't believe.

"So this is your Fire Magic? It tasted disgusting" said Natsu.

"What the hell are you!?" Bora asked in fear.

"Natsu doesn't get affected by Fire. He's a Dragon Slayer Mage. He can breathe, eat and absorb any kind of fire and it's a Lost Magic" Happy explained to Lucy who was also curious about what magic Natsu used and Yamoshi was able to hear Happy's explanation.

"Isn't affected by Fire at all I got to admit that would have come in handily against Nuova Shenron" Yamoshi thought as he remember his battle against the four star Shadow Dragon.

 **Fire Dragon Roar!**

Natsu let out large stream of fire from his mouth at Bora and his last thugs which took him however as well as half of Hargeon town.

"He's really destructive!" Lucy said as she look at all the damage of Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar.

"That's Natsu for you!" Happy replied.

Afterwards many armoured men came and made their way, yelling 'what happened' and asking people who did all of the destruction which made Natsu nervous so he quickly grab both Lucy and Yamoshi by their hands then began he drag them as he ran away from the armoured men with Happy flying behind them.

"Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy asked nervously since they were now being followed by the army.

"You said you want to join Fairy Tail so I'm taking you there and Yamoshi you should join as well as I can tell you are strong" said Natsu.

"Aye he's able to fly and strong enough to catch Bora's yacht with his bare hands" said Happy.

"Wait seriously, he's the reason why the yacht suddenly stop" Natsu said surprise.

"Natsu hold Happy" Yamoshi said as he grab Happy by his backpack and handed him over to Natsu.

"Okay sure but why though" Natsu ask curiously whiles taking Happy from Yamoshi.

"Just hold him tightly okay" Yamoshi said before he grab both Natsu and Lucy and had then under his arm's.

"Yamoshi what are you going to do" Lucy ask curiosity.

"Hope you two not scare of heights" Yamoshi said before he took off into the sky leaving the army that were chasing them behind in shock.

 **In another realm**

Within a dark realm there was a single world that exist there and it looked like the Planet Earth of Yamoshi's Dimension however it has been corrupted and all life on it has been wipe out and there was a massive palace and within it's throne room there was a women who was sitting on the throne and she was starring into the large orb that was in the certain of the room.

The women had blue skin, pointy ears with spherical purple earrings with a gold hoop, white hair with bang's on the left side of her head, she had purple eye's and she had purple lipstick, she worn a red skin tight suit while at both forearms and legs were covered in a grey colored instead of red, between and on her breast's were also part of the skin tight suit was gray in color as well, between her breast's was a part of her suit oddly went pointing down showing part of her stomach and around her waist was a cape that went from her rear down to her legs stopping at the ankle and finally wearing red high heels.

"So Yamoshi has been transported to another dimension has he" Towa said to herself.

As Towa stare into the orb to learn about the new world that Yamoshi was on she discovered that this would uses strange form of magic which intrigued her greatly.

"The people of this version of Earth uses a energy known as Ethernano which allows them to perform their magic interesting" Towe said.

Towa then turned her and look down at the two people who was kneeling down by her throne the first was a tall, stern, and muscular man with short black spikey hair, He wore a black and ice blue armor with a strap around his neck, black skin-tight pants, black boots with white borders and ice blue -striped toes, black armbands with white ridges, brown tail which secure around his waist and a white mask which covered only half of his face with a green jewel on the forehead and had the symbol of the Time Breakers in the middle and his eyes were glowing purple.

The other was a fairly short man with a slim build and had spiky black hair that firmly stands upwards, He wore a navy blue jumpsuit under his black and red Battle Armor that had a strap around his neck, black boots and gloves, brown tail which secure around his waist and a black mask which covered his entire face with a green ring around the facial area and a Time Breaker symbol.

"Perhaps I should send you to face against Yamoshi" said Towa.

"No" said a voice.

"Hmm you have regain consciousness have you Mira" Towa said as she turn towards the large healing tank that had the time-breaker symbol on it and where her creation Mira was being restore and improved.

"I'll be the one to kill Yamoshi" said Mira.

"It will be hilarious that the place you choose to make your new home will also be the place where you finally die Yamoshi" said Towa as she grinned evilly.

 **Next time on**

 **Dragon Ball Fairy-verse**

 **Welcome to Fairy**


	2. The Fairy Tail Guild

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 _The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

 _It is a world of magic._

 _Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

 _Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

 _The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

 _There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

 _In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

 _This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

 _…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

 **At Magnolia**

In the kingdom of Fiore at the large town of Magnolia there is a large building that a orange flag hanging on it and a lot of noise coming from it and standing outside the fairy tail guild hall stood Yamoshi, Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"Here it is our guildhall" said Natsu

Suddenly Natsu kick open the guildhall double doors and shouted "We're back" loudly which caught everyone who was there attentions.

"Natsu Happy welcome back" Mira said happily like she dose always.

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane's most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

Just then Natsu jump into the air and kick a guy in the face who was just drinking a beer which send him flying across the room.

"Why the hell did you do that for" said Lucy.

"Dose he do that often" Yamoshi ask himself as even though he loves fighting just like any other Saiyan but he wouldn't just attack someone out of the blue unless their deserve it.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" said the guy as he got up.

"That's for giving me crappy information about the salamander" said Natsu.

"Hey don't blame me for passing along a rumor I heard" said the guy.

"IT WAS ONLY JUST A RUMOR! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"YOU WANT TO ABOUT IT" the guy shouted angrily.

When everyone else saw this they all started a rumble and just started beating each other up which will most likely the guildhall being torn up again... again.

"Now now Natsu I think you sho..." before Happy could finish his sentence someone was push backwards which knocked them into Happy and sent him flying across the room.

Whiles that was going on Lucy was looking around and said to herself happily "Wow I can't believe it I'm actually here" because her dream was finally becoming a reality.

"Oh my a newcomers" Mirajane said finally noticing both Yamoshi and Lucy.

Lucy just stare at Mirajane with hearts in her eye's "Kyaaah! It's Mirajane strauss" because Lucy is a huge fan of Mirajane's and has often seen her in the sorcery magazine as a model.

Lucy's thought turned back towards the fairy tail guild members who were still fighting among themselves "Umm don't you think you should stop them" Lucy ask.

"Don't worry about it this kind of happens all the time around here" said Mirajane.

"This happens all the time" Yamoshi thought surprise.

During the fight someone threw a bottle hoping to hit the person that they were fighting but missed them and it going to fly pass Lucy and hit Mirajane on her head however Yamoshi caught it just in time and as Mirajane look at Yamoshi the demon within her was feeling something that Mirajane never thought it would feel and that was fear.

"Why is the demon in me so scare of this man" Mirajane thought in shock.

"Thank you" said Mirajane.

"No problem" said Yamoshi.

Lucy then continue to watch the fight between members of fairy tail unfold until something caught her attention on the other end of the bar what she was a women drink straight from a barrel and that women's name was Cana Alberona.

Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair which was shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe, She has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes, She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined, Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her 's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals.

"Natsu's back where is he it's time we finish things once and for all" said Gray Fullbuster.

Grey had spiky black-colored hair, dark blue eyes, his body is toned and muscular but the strangest thing about him was that he wearing nothing but black boxes.

"Why is he standing almost nake in a place fill with people" Yamoshi thought.

"Gray your clothes are gone again" said Cana.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE MY CLOTHES GONE!" Gray shouted.

"All the men around here doesn't have any class" Cana said before she continue drinking from the barrel.

"Come here and fight me Natsu" said Gray as kick someone who was in his way and send them flying.

"Not until you put your damn clothes back on" said Natsu as he was beating the same guy at the start of the fight.

"It's only noon and you two are already whining like spoil baby's" said Elfmen.

Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, was the tallest in the guildhall, his long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye,dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read " _The greatest"_ and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines, loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt and sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners.

However both Natsu and Gray turn around and they punch Elfmen straight in the face and sending flying.

"They took he out so easily" said Lucy.

"Their strong but if they train in using Ki then they could become as strong or even more then the earthlings time patrollers" Yamoshi thought as he look at Natsu and Grey.

"Wow it's so noisily in here" said Loke to the two girls that were sitting on his lap.

Loke is a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and has orange hair which is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head, he wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.

Just then something came flying and hit Loke on his forehead knocking him over.

"Are you alright" one of the two girls ask worried.

Loke then got up and walk towards the fight not before he turn around to the two girl's and said "I'm going to join the fight but only to protect you two" causing them to blush madly.

"Good luck Loke" they both said at the exactly same time.

Lucy meanwhile had the sorcery weekly magazine in her hand's and she was on the part taking about the ten most eligible bachelor's in Fiore and it had Loke's face as well as another young man who had blue hair and a red tattoo on his face in it and Lucy then with her other hand drew a cross over Loke's face with a pen.

"He's definitely off my list what the heck wrong with these people" said Lucy as she watches the fight continue.

Suddenly Gray was into Lucy and this time he was completely nake which cause Lucy to both blush and try to cover her eye's with her hand's.

"Give me back my underwear you jerk" said Gray whiles Natsu grining was spinning Gray's underwater around his finger.

Gray then spotted Lucy "Excuse me miss but can I borrow your underwear" said Gray but then Lucy out of nowhere had a bat in her hands and she then smacked Gray sending him flying buy then Loke appeared and had Lucy in her his arms.

"These guy's are so incentives they don't kno.." before Loke could finish his sentence Elfmen came and punch Loke sending him flying.

"Real men speak with their fist Loke" said Elfmen but then Natsu appeared and he kick Elfmen in the chest sending him flying.

"I told you to stay out of this" said Natsu.

"Aye" said Happy.

"Err it's so noisily in here so much for having a drink in peace" said Cana who had finished the barrel and now was drinking from a beer mug.

Cana then pull out a card and told everybody "I think that's enough you guy's it's about time you stop" then a greenish-teal magic ciral appeared in front of her.

"Oh yeah said's who" said Gray as he went into a stance and place his fist in his palm and then a very light blue magic circle appeared in front of his hands.

"Arrrrrrrrrrr" Elfmen shouted with his arm pointing upwards and his hand open then a small purple magic circle appeared in it which then grew and covered his entire right and then his arm was turn into a rock-like instead.

"You pucks can be so annoying" Loke said as adjusted his ring on his left hand and then a green magic circle appeared in front of it.

Natsu however had his fist's covered in flame's and he said "I'm really for it".

"Do they always fight like this" Lucy said as she held happy right in front of her face hoping to protect it.

"Oh yeah all the time" said Happy.

"You don't seem worry" said Lucy.

However before any of them could unleash their spell's a huge shadow demon-like man appeared in the middle of them.

"ALL OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN NO WIZARD'S OF FAIRY TAIL!" the giant said loudly.

Lucy then realize what Mirajane just said "Wait a minute did she say Master" Lucy ask.

The giant then look down at Yamoshi and Lucy which cause Lucy to freeze in fear whiles Yamoshi just stare at the giant as he had already and battle against giant monster's "Hmm who's this" the giant ask.

"This is Yamoshi and Lucy Master and they wants to join our guild" said Mirajane.

The giant then started to shrinking until he was nothing more than a small old black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair he also has a thick white mustache, he is wearing a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Hi there I'm Makarov Dreyar I'm the guild master here so you two want to join Fairy Tail do well we always welcome anyone" said Makarov.

"Yeah I always wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild" said Lucy.

"Yeah it sound's interesting" said Yamoshi.

"Well then welcome to Fairy Tail" said Makarov.

Makarov then did a back flip up to the sealing and was about to land on the rail of the second floor but instead he hit his head as he pick himself and he then brought out a thick stack of papers and wave it at them.

"You done it again you fool's look at these documents that I received from the wizard council, Gray good job dealing with the smuggling organization but after you walk around completely naked in afterwards" said Makarov.

"It's not my fault" said Gray.

"Elfmen your last mission was to escort a VIP but instead you assaulted him during the mission" said Makarov.

"He said a real man should force on education instead of getting stronger" said Elfmen.

"Cana drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol then you charge it to the council" said Makarov.

"Damn they found out" said Cana.

"Loki flirting with the council member elder granddaughter" said Makarov.

"I don't see the problem with that" said Loki.

"Natsu oh my boy the amount of damage you cause can even compare to all the other have done" said Makarov.

"Are most of them about Natsu" said Lucy.

"Well it isn't surprising considered the amount of damage he did at Hargeon" Yamoshi whispered to Lucy.

"Yeah no kidding" said Lucy.

Makarov started shaking and a shadow overtook his eye's Lucy was afraid that he was getting ready to yell and was stricken with fear everyone was waiting for what was coming next.

"Fuck those Magic Council Member's" said Makarov.

A shocked Yamoshi and Lucy could do nothing and stare "EH" said both Yamoshi and Lucy.

"We are Fairy tail mages and the council can't do anything to stop us we don't listen to orders because we break them so do wherever you think is right" said Makarov and the whole guild erupted in cheers right there and then Lucy knew that she picked the best guild to join.

Afterwards Mirajane took Yamoshi and Lucy over to the bar and she then brought out a stamp and she ask them where would they like their guild mark and what color does them want it to be which Lucy said she wanted it on the back of her right hand and wanted it to be pink whiles Yamoshi ask for it on his left shoulder and it to be black.

"Yeah you go now you two are now office members of the Fairy Tail guild" said Mirajane.

 **Next time on**

 **Dragon Ball Fairy-verse**

 **A Test of strength**


	3. A test of strength

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 _The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

 _It is a world of magic._

 _Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

 _Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

 _The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

 _There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

 _In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

 _This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

 _…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

 **At the Fairy Tail Guildhall**

It has been a couple day's since Yamoshi joined the Fairy Tail guild and it was tough try to adjust but thankfully the people at Fairy Tail were kind enough to help him and Markov even allow Yamoshi to stay at the Guildhall until he gets a place of own which would soon as Yamoshi has been completing multiple job requests in record speed. Currently Yamoshi was at the Fairy Tail Guildhall sitting at a table and was currently a large plate of food and nearby him was Lucy who was looking over the request board.

"If you find anything that interest you, just let me know since Master's isn't here today" said Mirajane.

"Where is the Master" Lucy ask curiosity.

"Well master Markov is at a meeting where all the other guild masters from different provinces come to report about their guild. They come together once in a while to meet with each other and catch up" Mirajane explained.

"HEY YAMOSHI! WHILES I'M WAITING FOR LUCY TO PICK A JOB WHY DON'T WE HAVE A FIGHT!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"Why?" Yamoshi ask curiosity as Natsu's request came out of the blue.

"BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOUR STRONG AND I WANT TO SEE HOW MUCH!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"Aye especially after seeing you caught that yacht at Hargeon" Happy said which surprised everyone around.

"What do you mean he caught a yacht" Mirajane ask curiosity.

"Back a Hargeon there was a yacht that was being push by a tsunami and heading for Hargeon port but Yamoshi appeared and he got rid of the tsunami and then he caught the yacht in the air with his bare hands" Happy explained shocking everyone.

"SOUNDS LIKE YAMOSHI IS A REAL MAN!" Elfman shouted.

"And the flame brain wants to fight against someone like that" Gray said in a mocking tone and he was now wearing clothes which were a white coat and black pants that had a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants and black shoe's.

"WHAT WAS THAT POPSICLE! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER AGAINST HIM!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"HELL YEAH I DO AS WE ALL KNOW THAT I'M FAR STRONGER THEN YOU AND GOT A FAR BETTER CHANGE AGAINST HIM THEN YOU HAVE!" Gray shouted angrily.

Natsu and Gray glance at each other for a second before they began to fight against other.

"Why don't you two let Yamoshi pick which one of you two that he wants to fight against" Mirajane said which made Natsu and Gray stop fighting.

"Sure that seems fair" said Natsu.

"Yeah that works for me" said Gray.

"So Yamoshi who do you want to fight against" Mirajane ask.

"Umm perhaps I could fight both of them" said Yamoshi

"I don't think that's a good idea Yamoshi as both of them are capable wizard's on their own" Mirajane said warning the new member.

"Yeah and besides the flame brain isn't worth your time" Gray said smiling.

"No way the ice princess here isn't worth it I'm way stronger than him" Natsu said angry.

"Well i have fought against strong opponent's before as well as being out numbered way more than just extra guy" Yamoshi explained.

"Fine you can fight both Natsu and Gray but don't say I didn't warn you" said Mirajane.

"What?! I gotta fight with the stripper" Natsu shouted pointing at Gray.

"Hell no! I ain't fighting alongside the flame brain" Gray shouted pointing at Natsu.

"It's ever you two fight against him together or no fight at all" said Elfmen.

"FINE!" both Natsu and Gray shouted angrily at the same time.

 **Outside of Fairy Tail Guildhall**

All the members of Fairy Tail were standing outside their guildhall in circle surrounding Yamoshi, Natsu and Gray.

"Since the master isn't here I'll be the referee for this match" said Elfmen.

"Is Yamoshi really going to be okay fighting against Natsu and Gray at the same time" Lucy said worry already knowing how strong Natsu was from their precious job's.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Happy chanted.

"This new guy sure is overconfident if he thinks he can take on both Natsu and Gray all by himself'

"Well maybe he can actually pull it off as we don't even know how strong he is or what kind of magic he uses".

"True but still Natsu and Gray ain't no pushovers".

"Can't believe this new guy wants to take both of them" Wakaba exclaimed.

"To be fair he did ask to fight them both, betcha 200 jewel he won't last at least five minutes in there" Macao offered to Wakaba.

"Hah! Bet you 400 jewel that he'll last ten!" said Wakaba.

"This guy got some guts! I'll bet you both he'll last a minute against them!" Cana said to the both of them.

"You're on" both accepted her offer thinking it will be easy money.

"Get ready" Elfmen called out to them.

Natsu and Gray went into their fighting positions, the fire dragon-slayer took a position to be ready to jump at his opponent whiles the ice wizard had his right fist over his left palm and as for Yamoshi he went into his fighting position as well the same one that Goku uses and was the one who taught Yamoshi it first he spread his legs apart, crouched down a little, His right arm is bent upward with this hand seemingly holding up two fingers, while his left arm tucked against his against his toward his torso.

 **(I'm giving Yamoshi Goku's fighting stance because of two reasons one I think it look's cool and second because look you know in Dragon ball Xenoverse you can Goku as a mentor and in this story Goku was Yamoshi's teacher like other people but** **Yamoshi** **choice Goku's fighting position)**

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FIGHT!" Elfmen shouted.

Natsu quikey took off at a impressive speed for a normal wizard but to Yamoshi he was as slow as a turtle, Yamoshi knew he could overpower both Natsu and Gray easily at 4% of his base form but he desired to show off a little bit and he wanted to see what kind of technique's and fighting style's do they use in this place. When he notice Natsu's fist was near him he simple dodge it with ease making the dragon-slayer irritated since he was going his fastest to hit Yamoshi.

"Why you little" Natsu murmured as he dashed towards Yamoshi again and tries to kick the Saiyan warrior but even though Yamoshi had his eye's closed he still manage to block it with his elbow creating a small shockwave from the impact surprising all the spectaculars.

"That's it" said Natsu as ignited his fist.

 **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**

Natsu aimed his ignited fist at Yamoshi's chest believe that the distances between them was so small and with his speed there was no way Yamoshi could dodge or block it however Yamoshi in a blink was easily able to grab Natsu's wist and with enough strength he was able to stop him and then Yamoshi began to spun him around so fast people began to not be able to see them but instead a blur and Yamoshi then threw Natsu across the field.

"This guy is good Natsu hasn't been able to land a single blow on him"

"Hey! It look's like we're gonna reach the minute boys" Cana smirked at both Macao and Wakaba who were now started to sweat.

"Well there's still Gray he might be able to finish things up" Macao said trying to reinsurance himself.

"Dammit! I can even land one blow on this guy" Natsu said as he slammed his into the ground cracked it.

"You see flame brain? I told ya you I would be better" Gray boosted cause Natsu to get even more irritated.

"Oh yeah you haven't even done anything yet so just something or just shut up" Natsu challenge.

"My pleasure" said Gray who unconsciously took off his shirt.

"Why did he take off his shirt" Yamoshi ask himself confused.

Suddenly the temperature drop a bit and a frog appeared around Gray and it was coming from his hand's.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Gray brought out his hands out to Yamoshi and spears made out of ice started to racing towards him, however just when the Lance as about to reach him Yamoshi simply side stepped and avoid Gray's attack.

 **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!**

A total of five flying dice made out of ice by Gray and was send flying towards Yamoshi but he just smiled and with both hands arms readly he slashed sideways at each saucer shattered them to bits.

"WHAT THE!" Gray shouted surprised.

"See! You can't do squat against him either" Natsu shouted at him.

"It's already over a Minute boys! What do you think" Cana said with a large grin.

"W-wait! S-surely we can work something out right" said Macao who was know sweating.

"Y-yeah! How about the first side that win's" said Wakaba.

"Hmm...Fine but I choose the new guy and bet three thousand jewel" Cana said with her hand's on her great hips.

"Deal!" Both men replied almost immediately.

"HEY NEW GUY IF YOU WIN THIS I'LL GIVE YOU A KISS ON THE LIPS" Cana shouted.

"Natsu!, Gray! I think it's about time you two started working with each other" Macao shouted at them.

As Natsu and Gray glanced at each other and grunted, they both then charged at Yamoshi with Natsu at the lead and had ignited his entire body on fire.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

Natsu's whole body started to twirling and was aiming right for Yamoshi. His attack was far more faster then the one's before but to Yamoshi it still wasn't fast enough to land a hit on him because once again just as Natsu was about to collided with Yamoshi's chest instead Yamoshi hopped and hover just above the fire dragon-slayer's back with his right foot being the closest in the distances and Yamoshi then uses his energy to bring down with his right foot stepping on the salamander's back and in a instant dire was beneath the fire dragon-slayer.

 **ICE MAKE: CANNON!**

In Gray's hand's was a bazooka made out of ice,, he then fired a large ball of ice that was streaming towards Yamoshi who jumped higher into the air to avoid the attack passing below him and above Natsu.

"YOU CAN'T DODGE IN MIDAIR!" Gray shouted.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

A flurry of ice made Lance's shot towards into the air, Yamoshi crossed both of his arm's in front of his face and just took the attack head on and it did manage to push him back a bit whiles in the air and he uses the momentum to a backwards somersault and landed on he ground with his feet firmly, Gray then look closely at Yamoshi and gasped because his last didn't even leave a single scratch on him.

"Alright that's it you're really getting on my nerves" Natsu shouted at Yamoshi as he got from the ground, veins started to popped out from his forehead and had his fire aura surrounding him showing his annoyance.

"Is that all you two got" asked Yamoshi with a mocking smile on his face causing them to narrowed their eye's at Yamoshi and charge at him.

 **ICE MAKE: SWORD!**

Gray use his magic to create a sword and held it with both of his hand's whiles Natsu had lit his fist of fire again.

"Is he going to try and punch me again" Yamoshi thought.

 **FIRE DRAGON CRASHING FANG!**

Natsu had his hand opened and being to swing at Yamoshi.

"Haaahh!" on the left side Gray brought up the sword over his head and was about to slash down at Yamoshi however he brought out both of his hand's towards them.

*Slash*

*Grab*

*Swipe*

*Grab*

"Huh?!" Both exclaimed loud with their eye's widen again.

Yamoshi had caught Gray's ice sword with his left hand and as he tighten his grip on it he shattered it into two and he had also caught Natsu's waist again with his right hand, Yamoshi then lift Natsu up and then brought him to the ground whiles holding back not wanting to badly hurt Natsu his collided with the ground and he grunted in pain.

Releasing his hold Natsu, Yamoshi then knee Gray in the stomach with small amount of strength but was still enough to knock out any air in him and it made him bent down where Yamoshi chopped Gray on the back of his neck rendering him unconscious and Yamoshi then grab him by his right arm and threw him away but whiles this was happening Natsu manage to pick himself the ground and jump away from Yamoshi.

"I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A DRAGONSLAYER!" Natsu shouted as he put his hands together towards his mouth and took a big breathe in took all of his fire aura from him.

 **FIRE DRAGON ROUR!**

A wave of fire shoot out from Natsu's mouth and was heading straight for Yamoshi who was standing there and smiling at the level of attack, he raised his arm the wave of fire coming at him and he then a mighty yell that send a wind gale to the fire that easily disintegrated and created a wind gusts around the battlefield making everyone shocked of what he had just done.

"He's just be playing us the entire time" Gray thought who had woken up because of the little strength that Yamoshi had put into his chop to the back of Grey's neck.

"HOW HE CAN PUSH THE FLAME'S BACK LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"Alright that's enough this match is over" Elfmen announced.

"Hun!" both Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

"WHAT!" all the spectaculars shouted.

"Come on Elfmen"

"I'm sorry but it is clear that Yamoshi is the superior fighter in this fight" said Elfmen.

"So in other words the winner of the match is..." Cana ask.

"YAMOSHI!" Elfmen announced.

"ALRIGHT!" Cana shouted happily.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Wakaba and Macao shouted whiles also crying about the money their just lost.

 **Back inside the guildhall**

As everyone return to the guildhall they were all taking about Yamoshi's performance.

"That new guy was awesome out there wasn't he?"

"I'll say! He put those two troublemakers out so fast!".

"He looked like he didn't even break a sweat".

"Alright boy's, empty your out pockets" Cana said grinning widely with her hand's out towards Macao and Wakaba.

"Damnit" Macao said as he reached into his pockets and handed the money over to Cana.

"That kid is sure something else being able to take those two head on like that and make it look so easy" Wakaba said also handing over Cana her money.

"I'll say! Wait there's something I need to do" Cana said before getting up from her stall and walk towards Yamoshi.

"Hey Yamoshi" Cana call out

"Yeah" Yamoshi answered but Just then Cana grab him by his GI and before Yamoshi knew it she pull him down to her level and planted a big kiss on his lips.

Once Cana was done she let go of Yamoshi who just stood there shock and blushing madly "A promise is a promise" said Cana before walk back to her stall.

Meanwhile whiles all that was happening, Loke took it upon himself to start flirting with Lucy, "You're really beautiful. If I were to take off my shades and look at you with my naked eyes, they'd probably shatter into pieces"

Lucy already knew the kind of guy that Loke was, so she wasn't fooled at all by his charms, "Then please take them off." She didn't need a guy like him flirting with her.

Putting his both arms on her shoulders he stared at her and his face sparkled. Hearing the sounds of keys jingling, his eyes say Lucy's keys hanging from her waist and his face began to pale, "You're a Celestial mage!" He then turned around and ran for his life, "Sorry, but this is the end of us!"

With a sweat drop she looked at his retreating form, "Since when was there a ' _us_ '"Lucy thought.

"What was all that about?" Lucy ask curiously.

Mirajane smiled, "Loke isn't very good at dealing with Celestial mages".

After a few seconds, they saw Loke running back in the guildhall looking scared.

"WE'RE GOT SOME BAD NEWS EVERYBODY! IT'S ERZA SHE'S BACK IN TOWN AND SHE'S HEADING HERE!" Loke shouted with scared look on his face.

 **Next time on**

 **Dragon Ball Fairy-verse**

 **The strongest team**


	4. The Strongest team

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 _The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

 _It is a world of magic._

 _Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

 _Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

 _The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

 _There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

 _In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

 _This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

 _…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

Every single person who was in the hall immediately stop whatever they were doing and instead started to worry about what's to come and shaking in fear causing Lucy to wonder what kind of person was Erza like to make everyone who a moment ago was taking, drinking and laughing within a care in the world to worry so much.

The ground shook and the tremors increased by the second but eventually it came to a stop and by the entrance of the guildhall stood a single figure one they recognised was Erza Scarlet who was a young beautiful woman, she had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, slender, she had a voluptuous figure, she wore a sliver body armor with a golden cross, underneath that cross was sort of shape or symbol in a magenta color, sliver armoured paddings on her shoulder's along with sliver metal gauntlet's, she also wore a loose blue skirt that went up a few inches above her knees and long brown boots however the thing that was unusual was that she was carrying a large a souvenir horn that was far larger then her person with only one hand.

"Wow she's beautiful" said the blonde girl who's name was Lucy.

"She's actually has a pretty strong Ki" Yamoshi thought as he look at Erza.

"I have returned" Ezra announced to everyone.

"Welcome back Erza" said Mirajane.

"Is the Master here Mira" Ezra ask curiosity and in a serious tone.

"No I'm afraid he's at Clover town attending a guild Master meeting" Mira replied with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I see damnit... ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Erza shouted getting everyone's full attention on her.

"On my way back from my previous job I have heard more and more problems about members of our guild causing trouble Master may not care but I do" Erza said with anger in her voice which almost everyone face went pale out of fear.

"Cana drinking like that is indecent" Erza said causing Cana to stop drinking from the barrel.

"Vijeeter go outside and dance not in here" Erza told the long brunette hair man.

Vijeteer is a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs, He has dark eyes, Vijeteer's initial outfit consisted of a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head, The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes.

"Wakaba get rid of that dirty habit or at least smoke outside" said Erza.

"Nab just pick a job already it isn't that hard" Erza told Nab Lasaro.

Nab is a extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of their guild mates, His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. Both of his shoulders are adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun, dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist.

"Macao.." Erza call out.

As Macao waited for Ezra to telling him off like has done to all the other but instead she just close her eyes and signed like she had given up.

"A-at least say something!" Macao cry out but it was just ignored.

"You guy's get in so much trouble...however I have a lot on my mind today so instead I'll just move on and say no more" Erza said with her hand on her forehead.

"So is Yamoshi, Natsu and Gray here at least" Erza ask anybody.

"Yes they are" said Mirajane.

"Sup" Naruto said with a salute.

"Aye" said Happy.

"W-we're right Erza...G-great friends as usual...! Ahahh" Gray said with one of his arm's over Natsu's shoulder and their other arm was doing a fist pumping action in the air.

"I see that you two are getting along I do that it's only natural friends fight each other time to time however I am so glad to see you two get along so well" Ezra said with a smile on her face and her eye's were close and she was nodding.

"W-we're still not on the best of term's" Gray whisper.

"A-aye" Natsu agreed.

"I...never seen Natsu act like Happy before" said Lucy.

"A few years ago Natsu challenge Erza to a fight but he lose and he was beating quite badly" Mirajane explained.

"Don't forget she also beaten Gray as well when she saw him walking around town in nothing but his underwear" said Macao.

"And there's the time when Loke got punched by Erza when he try to flirt with her that one time" said Wakaba.

"Natsu, Gray I need to ask a favor for the two of you" Erza said surprising all three of them.

"As I was returning along the way I overheard a conversation that maybe ended up with thing's going wrong. I originally hope to speak with master about this first but because he's not here and time is of the essence I need help from the both of you" Erza said shocking not only Natsu and Gray but everyone else in the hall apart from Yamoshi and Lucy who didn't know why it was so much a big deal.

"Erza? Need's help!".

"Whatever it is it' must be pretty bad".

"This is the first time I have ever heard Erza ask help for anything".

"Natsu, Gray and Erza...I never would've have imagined it" Mirajane said who was still surprise.

"I expect to see all of you at the train station tomorrow morning" Ezra said before picking up the horn and walk out of the Guild Hall.

"They might be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever formed" said Mirajane.

"Eh?" Lucy muttered as she stared at the door in shock. "The strongest team?" she muttered in awe.

"Yamoshi, Lucy, could you two do me a favor?" Mirajane asked kindly. "Would you go with them to make sure Natsu and Grey behave themselves?".

"Sure thing Mirajane" said Lucy.

"Yeah no problem" said Yamoshi.

 **The next day at** **Magnolia train station**

"Magnolia's train station was rather peaceful in the morning" Lucy thought.

The air around her was so fresh that it made her melt into the bench that she was sitting on. The celestial mage looked around, her face softened when she noticed that the sky was clear as ice.

"Hmm, what a lovely day" Lucy though however her enjoyment was cut short by the two mages in front of her.

"This sucks why do I have to be stuck with you?" Natsu growled under his breath as he glared heatedly at the dark haired teen in front of him.

Gray, who was doing the same thing shot back, "Hey, that's my line! If Erza wanted help, then I can handle it by myself!"

The two brought their faces closer towards each other, and rivalry sparks ignited from their eyes.

"Then go by yourself! I didn't even want to come!" said Natsu.

Gray clenched his jaw, "Then stay at home, I'm sure Erza will drag your ass back here again anyway!" Natsu jerked back a little as he heard Gray he remembered what happened last time he disobeyed Erza which him shivered out of fear from the memory and seeing Natsu's reaction Gray smirked in victory and began to boast. At that point, Lucy wasn't even listening to them anymore and just sighed.

Lucy look at her side at Yamoshi who was sitting on the bench with her eating and Happy in the middle between them chewing on a fish right.

"Do you want some?" Happy asked happily, holding the already half eaten fish in his little paw.

"Good! I wasn't planning on sharing anyway, aye!" Happy chirped.

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead, "This damn cat!"

Lucy just signed as she didn't want to try to argue with cat anyways. She then gazed around as she noticed that everyone were staring at her two arguing guildmate's. Sitting back into the bench, Lucy tried her best to stay in silence.

"Just pretend you don't know them, pretend you don't know them" Lucy thought to herself.

"Why did you two come here?" Happy questioned curiously with his mouthful of fish. His eyes gazed at the sky without any care in the world.

"Because Mira-san made us," Lucy mumbled dejectedly. There was no way she could say no to Mirajane of all people, "She said that I should stop these two from fighting when Erza-san isn't looking".

"And I had nothing better to do" Yamoshi said before taking another bite out of his snack.

"Your not doing a very good job" Happy said before taking another bite out of his fish.

"Quiet you" Lucy hissed.

"He dose has a point though we should do something before they start fighting" thought Yamoshi.

Just then, a voice that sounded calm and collecting call out the.

"I apologise made you guys waited to long"

Yamoshi, Lucy and Happy all then turn around to see Erza along with a giant cart behind her carrying cases filled with her belongings.

"That's...a lot of things" Lucy said in shock as she stared at Ezra's belongings.

"Arr you my be other new members as well? I saw you at the guildhall yesterday" Erza asked Yamoshi and Lucy.

"Ah yes! My name's Lucy and this is Yamoshi! Mira asked us to come along" Lucy said whiles bowing her head.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I thought your name sounds familiar. I overheard people saying you're beaten a mercenary gorilla" said Erza.

"Not really...Natsu did almost everything and it was technique a person and he wasn't even a ape or mercenary it was a Vulcan possessing Maroc" Lucy muttered.

"And heard you beat both Natsu and Gray at the same time" said Erza.

"It was nothing really" said Yamoshi.

"With that of strength on your last job it shows promise considering what we're about to do is quite risky" Erza explained.

"R-Risky!" Lucy exclaimed.

Yamoshi look over at Natsu and Gray as they had their arms wrapped on each others shoulders once again and jumping around, trying to look like they're having a good time to prevent Erza getting mad at them.

"They do realize that they don't have to act like that just don't be mean to each other or start fighting" Yamoshi thought.

"I don't know what kind of task we're doing Erza, but I want something from you when we get back" Natsu asked Erza.

"O-Oi! Are you trying to get yourself killed idiot?!" Gray said running up behind Natsu.

"What is it?" Erza repiled.

"I have gotten a lot stronger since last time. I want to fight you when we get back" Natsu challenged.

"Doesn't he realized that Erza most likely have gotten stronger as well since they last fought against each other" Yamoshi thought.

Meanwhile Erza looked at Natsu with a blank face, Lucy pale at Natsu's request and Gray's jaw dropped.

"Well, that's it. He's officially lost it" Gray said. head.

"Very well, I accept then. When we come back, we will fight" Erza said.

"Yeah! Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted while pumping his fist's in the air.

"Let's aboard the train then shall we" said Erza.

"NOOO!" Natsu shouted out in despair.

 **On the way to Onibus train station**

Almost everyone in their booth was perfectly calm except for Natsu who was currently suffering from his motion sickness greatly.

"Man, what a loser. This is how you get after picking a fight?" said Gray.

"S-shu...shut..up" Natsu manage to say.

"Natsu, come sit by me" said Erza.

"Aye!" said Natsu.

"Is she telling me to move?" Lucy asks as she switches the place with Natsu and now she was sitting between Yamoshi and Gray whiles Natsu was now sitting next to Erza.

"I'll let you rest" Erza Erza said as Natsu sat by her.

"Aye!" said Natsu before his stomach got punched by Erza's fist and he lost consciousness and collapse on her lap.

"This way it's a bit easier on him" Erza said.

"You know, now that I've seen Natsu's and Grey's magic's, what kind of magic do you use Erza?" Lucy ask.

"Her magic is beautiful! Blood comes flying everywhere!" Happy exclaimed.

"H-How is that exactly is that beautiful?" Lucy said.

"It's nothing special really, but I think Gray's is more beautiful" Erza said.

"It is? Well i can do more than just attack I guess" Gray said as he put his fist in his left palm and released some magic, When he lifted his fist an ice sculpture of Fairy tail was in his palm.

"Whoa! That's neat!" Lucy exclaimed "Oh! I just noticed this! You use ice and Natsu uses fire! No wonder you two don't get along!" said Lucy.

"Is that so" said Erza.

"Then what about you Yamoshi what magic do you use" Lucy ask curiously.

"What I use is Ki" said Yamoshi.

"Ki, I've never heard of such magic before could you tell us about it perhaps" Erza said curiously.

"Sure Ki is a force inside every living thing, basically it's the energy you use when you talk, walk or evey action you do that use though daily, I learned it to directly bring it out of my body and focused it into attack like this" Yamoshi said then he raised his hand and showing a Ki ball.

Everyone was looking at the Ki ball in awe having never seen something like it before.

"Pretty" said Lucy looking at the energy ball.

"Indeed but just how strong is it" Erza ask curiously.

Yamoshi just smiled and he then open the window at his booth and launch fired the energy ball far away into the sky and a second later there was a bright light appeared in the sky as well as a loud explosion which made everyone look at Yamoshi with an awe and fear expressions.

"No wonder Natsu and I couldn't beat if he's able to do that" thought Gray.

"Was all that just now from that small energy ball" Lucy thought in shock.

"So was that you're strongest attack" Erza ask.

"That was nothing! Even in my base form I could attack fifty times stronger than that with no effect" said Yamoshi which left the wizard stunned but Gray then broke the silence by asking a question.

"You said base form? Do you have like a transformation that makes you stronger" Gray ask curiously.

"Well yeah you're right Gray I do have a transformation or to be honest I have multiple transformation" said Yamoshi.

"Can anyone learn this Ki" Erza ask curiously.

"Of course anyone can learn how to use it, it's just the matter of bringing it out" Yamoshi said with a smile.

"Interesting" Erza thought.

"Erza, isn't it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?" Grey asked.

"Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to do mischief with some magic called Lullaby" said Erza.

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy said as they know the word called Lullaby.

"Then, those guy from before…" said Lucy.

"Were members of Eisenwald" said Gray.

"Eisenwald is a former Dark Guild that once specialized in assassinations" said Erza.

"We fought them before" said Gray.

"They want to use to kill innocent people. And also the leader of Eisenwald is Erigor" Erza.

 **Next time on**

 **Dragon Ball Fairy-verse**

 **Train station battle**


	5. Train station battle

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 _The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

 _It is a world of magic._

 _Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

 _Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

 _The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

 _There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

 _In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

 _This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

 _…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

 **The current time**

 **At the Onibus train station**

As Yamoshi and the group got off the train and began their search for Eisenwald, Yamoshi then grab and lift all of Ezra's luggage like if it was the easiest thing in the world impressing the red hair knight however unknown to everyone someone was missing.

"So you can also influence your strength with Ki" Erza ask.

"Well you could say that too, Ki is tied directly into strength, the stronger you are, the greatest the Ki is, also as you get stronger you're Ki increase since you're body has natural limitations" Yamoshi explained.

"That was a long trip" said Lucy walking as she stretches out her both arms.

"Are those guys from Eisenwald still here?" asks Gray

"I don't know, That's what we're going to find out" said Erza

But suddenly Yamoshi stop walking he had finally notices something.

"Hold up a second" said Yamoshi.

Everyone stopped and wonder why Yamoshi stop.

"What wrong Yamoshi?" asked Erza.

"I kind of just notice but where's Natsu?" asked Yamoshi before heard the train was about depart. When the train is moving, Natsu is still in that train.

"Help me!" he yelled waving out the window whiles everyone is standing and watching him.

"Yep, we left him there" said Happy as he did cross arms.

"I was so busy telling the story, I forgot about him! What have I done? And I know he's bad with transportation. This is all my fault. Please, would someone hit me?" asked Erza.

"Don't be too hard on yourself besides I'll make sure he's alright I'll be back so don't worry" Yamoshi said showing his grin.

"Wait what do you mean you'll make sure he's alright, he's still on the train?" Lucy ask confused.

Yamoshi just place two fingers on his forehead and suddenly vanishing which shock Lucy, Gray, Happy and Erza.

"Where did he go, he just vanish?" Lucy ask shock.

"Teleportation magic" Erza answered.

"Wow" Lucy and Happy said in awe.

"I didn't think he could do something like that" Gray said whiles thinking about what else can Yamoshi do.

"We have to get going! We can follow them in my magic-mobile!" said Erza.

She started putting her luggage on to her magic-mobile, after she finished she then went on the driving set.

"Alright everyone get in we're going after the train" said Erza.

"Aye sir" said Happy as hop in the passenger seat in the back.

"But I thought Yamoshi told us to not worry about it" Lucy ask.

"Are you talking back" Erza said in a demanding tone.

"No ma'am" Lucy said in a scare tone.

At this everyone went in the magic-mobile to catch up with Natsu, Yamoshi and the train.

 **Currently on the train**

Natsu's rage was boiling since the guy who came to sit down was talking trash about Fairy tail and was given him a few punches since motion sickness was not allowing him to beat the crap of the guy however Natsu did manage to hear that he was from Eisenwald,. Natsu try to summon his flame's to burn this guy down but thank's to the train that was moving Natsu was having a very hard time trying not to be sick.

The other man name was Kageyama and he is a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"This is pathetic! You're nothing compare to the Eisenwald wizard's" said Kageyama.

"S-shut u-up" Natsu manage to say.

As the train finally stopped the fire dragon-slayer then summoned all his strength and was about to do something but out of nowhere Yamoshi appeared in front of him both Natsu and Kageyama and before Natsu could a single questions Yamoshi had beaten him to it.

"Hey Natsu! Is this guy giving you any trouble?" Yamoshi ask whiles looking at Kageyama.

"Nah, I was totally going to kick his ass! *The train then started mob to move again causing Natsu's motion sickness to act up again* shit Yamoshi let's get out of here!" Natsu yelled.

"Get back here you fairy flies! Don't think you can escape from Eisenwald!" said Kageyama.

Natsu went and jump through the side of the train and hopped out as soon as the train started moving again causing Yamoshi to sweatdrop.

"Damnit that guy is reckless" Yamoshi thought before he followed suit and he flew towards Natsu and he caught him by his scarf just before Natsu's head Collided with Gray's who was hanging on the roof of a car that Ezra was driving for dear life.

"How could you guys leave me on the train like that at least Yamoshi came back for me" Natsu said angrily.

"My apologies. But I am glad that you both are all right however Gomax how did you manage to get back on the train all we saw was you disappearing in front of us" Erza ask curiously.

"Yeah! All did was put two fingers on your forehead and next minute you disappeared without a trace" said Lucy.

"It's called Instant Transmission allows me and anyone that is in physical contact with me to instantly travel great distances just by concentrating on a particular individual's _ki_ signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location" Yamoshi explained.

"Wow" Lucy and Happy in awe.

"That's cool" said Gray.

"That's so awesome Yamoshi" said Natsu.

"Maybe if I learn it I won't ever have to ride those cursed machines ever again" Natsu thought.

"Impressive it sounds like a useful technique to have" said Erza.

"Oh it is" said Yamoshi before turning to face Natsu before turning to face Natsu "By the way Natsu was that guy you were fighting with back there" Yamoshi ask curiously.

"Like hell I know! He said his name was Kageyama and I was beating him up because he insulted Fairy tail! Damn Eisenwald pri-Gah!" Natsu was slapped in the face by Erza.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S THE GUILD WE'RE AFTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO STOP HIM!?" Erza shouted angrily.

"I didn't know that guy was from Eisenwald" said Yamoshi.

"It's my first time hearing about this too! So what gives?!" Natsu shouted.

"I explained everything on the train, weren't you two listening?!" Erza scolded.

"Yeah but you never mention this Kageyama guy" said Yamoshi.

"You said he was at the train right? We need to hurry!" Erza said whiles getting back on the magic-mobile. She then linked something to her forearm that was connected to the car.

"What did that guy look like?" Gray asked

"Pfft, nothing special" Natsu said.

"I saw him carrying some kind of flute. It had a skull with three eye's though" Natsu said.

"Three eyed skull? Ugh that's creepy..." Gray said.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull...? Oh no..." Lucy said fearfully.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Happy ask.

"I thought it wasn't real... that it was just a story, but that flute is the cursed song Lullaby...it uses death magic" Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Erza asked.

"A cursed song? Does it use some kind of incantation?" Gray asked.

"I've only read some books about it but, there are some deadly forbidden magic out there isn't allow?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Black magic, I'll kill anyone whomever it is used on" Erza explained.

"Lullaby is even worse than that" Lucy grimly said.

"What do you mean" Ezra ask worried.

"I read in a book it's not just black magic it's death magic "said Lucy.

"We need to get straight to next station right now!" Erza ordered.

 **At Oshinaba train station**

In Oshinaba there is a magic-mobile speeding towards the train station with Erza Scarlet at the wheel and with Gray Fullbuster hanging on the roof, Lucy and happy were sitting in the passenger seats with Natsu looks like he was going to die because of his motion sickness and Yamoshi flying next to the magic-mobile.

"Hm...I feel like there's something you need to know Lucy" Happy pondered.

"Oh what is it" Lucy ask.

"I don't remember" Happy said causing Lucy to sweatdrop.

"Ezra! You should slow down! You're going to run out of magic before we even get there!" Gray yelled with concerned in his voice.

"I don't care, the life's of innocents people are in danger and we don't know what are Eisenwald plans are *looking at Gray* beside I have all of you to land a hand in the battle" said Ezra.

"Don't worry Ezra! We are backing you up in this battle" said Yamoshi.

At this everyone speed up to get to the train station of Oshinaba, in five minutes they managed to get near the train station and it was surrounded by a big amount of people, Ezra was moving over the people to get to the staff of the train station to talk.

Erza then walk up to one of the train staff "We are wizards from the Fairy tail guild, tell us what's going on" said Ezra.

The train stuff was about to reply but Erza head bumped him knocked him, he went towards another of the staff asking him the same thing but before he was knocked out as well, everyone was looking at her with a sweat-drop.

"She really wants an answer right away doesn't she" Lucy asked exasperatedly.

"Finally understanding her are ya?" Gray said.

"Eisenwald is inside! Come on Let's hurry" Erza exclaimed.

Everyone ran inside the station and Lucy was having a bit of a hard time carrying Natsu alone the way.

"A group of army soldiers raided earlier but they haven't yet to come back" Erza said as she ran, as they arrive at some stairs and we all stopped for a second.

As there were Soldiers were lying down unceremoniously everywhere and when Yamoshi closed his eyes and he could that they were all alive but just barely.

"We're up against mages, there's no way a military platoon would be able to handle them" Erza said afterwards everyone continue up the stairs and arrive at where Eisenwald were at.

"So... the Fairy flies did come...I knew it" said a voice.

He is a tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

"Pfft he looks like a punk straight from the street, hell his whole entire squad a lackeys do as well!" Yamoshi thought with a smile

"There's...there's so many..." Lucy said shacking in fear.

"You! You're Erigor the death god aren't you?! Ezra asked and Erigor just chuckled.

"Natsu! Come on! You gotta wake up!" Lucy said trying to wake Natsu up.

"Damn flies... because of you Erigor is mad at me" a familiar voice said and Yamoshi saw that it was the same guy that was on the train with Natsu.

"Hey it's you! what was your name again" Yamoshi said pointing at Kageyama.

"MY NAME IS KAGEYAMA!" Kageyama shouted whiles sounding annoyed.

"Hey...I know that voice..." Natsu said while struggling to his knees.

"What's your plan on using Lullaby?!" Erza asked.

"Ha! You don't know eh!" Erigor then flew upwards.

"He's hovering" Lucy said surprising.

"He's using wind magic" Happy said.

"We're at a train station, and what do all train stations have?" Erigor ask smugly.

"No...your plan is to broadcast it in this town?!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Thousands of people are gathered outside the station here right now, if we s o happen to broadcast Lullaby loud enough, even to the entire city, well...hehehe" Erigor explained.

"You're really going to involve all those innocent lives in all of this?!" Erza asked angrily.

"We're simply cleaning up, those who live by having rights, and being ignorant to those who don't! We don't need a world of people who are oblivious, and so I, the Shinigami, have come to punish them! Death!" said Erigor.

"Even if you do that you won't get you're rights back" Lucy said "And besides, you guys were kicked out as an official guild because you were doing bad things!".

"At this point, power is all we want! With power, we can wipe out our past and change the future!" Erigor bellowed.

"I think he needs to be wrapped up in a straight jacket" Yamoshi said to himself.

"What a pity you Fairy flies, all of you are going to die this instant!" Kageyama said and then he touched the ground and his shadow came out from it in the shape of arm's that were made out of shadows and were heading right at Yamoshi and the others until they stop when someone attacked them.

Natsu had managed to counter them with his fire dragon-slayer magic just in time.

"You..." Kageyama said angrily.

"YEAH I RECOGNIZE YOU! YOUR THE GUY WHO ATTACKED ME BACK ON THE TRAIN!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now this looks interesting, i think it's about time we go wild?" Natsu said smirking excitedly.

Hmpe, I'll leave these flies to you all" Erigor said before disappearing inside the station.

"Natsu, Gray! You two go after him!" Ezra said.

"..Hub?" Both said, they looked at each other.

"If the both of you work together, then Erigor won't stand a chance!" Ezra said to them "Lucy, Naruto and I will stay here and take care of the rest of the dark guild members".

Natsu and Gray just ketp glaring each other "Are you two listening?!" said Ezra.

"W-We're going!" Gray panicked.

"A-Aye sir" Natsu said before we and Gray went ahead inside the station, following Erigor.

"I'm following after them!" Rayule said before leaping on a ledge with vines shooting from his fingers.

He is a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. Rayule dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, which Rayule is always seen wears a light shirt under his jacket, simple pants and shoes.

"I'm going too! I have to get back at that pink haired bastard!" Kageyama said before disappearing into the shadows.

"We'll follow Natsu and Gray after we're finished up here" Erza said.

"Us against all of them?" Lucy said worriedly.

"Are you sure you're able to fight Ezra? It looked like you put quite a bit of power to get here?" Yamoshi asked.

"Of course I can" Ezra said, then brought out her hand and out came a sword.

"Whoa a sword appeared!" Lucy said surprisingly.

"Well alright then, just don't push yourself too hard" said Yamoshi.

Yamoshi then cracked his knuckles before he disappeared and reappeared in front of of the group of dark guild members in an instant startling them.

"What the-?!".

"He was just standing there a second ago".

"He's super fast as well".

"Would you just hurry it up" said Yamoshi.

"Ha! He's just one guy, kill him!".

A group of Eisenwald member change at Yamoshi with their weapon's in their hands and Yamoshi just stood there with a bore expression on his face.

"Off with your head!" an Eisenwald member shouted, swinging an axe to chop off Yamoshi head however Yamoshi easily caught the axe in between his finger's from his left hand and with a simple squeeze he broke it then with his right hand he punch the member's chest which sent him flying into the crowd, knocking a few people down.

"So who's next" Yamoshi said whiles smiling.

"You piece of shit! Come on! It's just one guy!".

More Eisenwald members charged at Yamoshi who just casually walked towards them who just casually walked towards them but then in a burst of speed, Yamoshi changed and immediately punched one in the stomach, sending him flying back. He then kicked another one of the side, back-handed another, kicked several in the stomach, delivered uppercut, swept their feet and spun them around and throwing them aside, some smashing into the wall's. The enemies were flying in every direction from the barrage of attacks, rinse and repeat with anyone else who try to harm Yamoshi.

"Nng! What the hell is he?!".

"What do we do?! We can't land a single hit on him!".

"This is getting boring I thought you guy's would put up a better fight then this" Yamoshi as he casually walk towards the dark guild members who were backing away from Yamoshi in fear.

"Come on! Let's get the other two! They're just girl's" a members elsewhere said. That caught the attention of both Ezra and Lucy who broke their gaze over at Yamoshi.

"Haaahh!" Ezra charged forward with her sword ready, with a powerful swing Erza knocked out several members. She charged again and with a couple slashes, more were blow away.

"Argh! Take this!" Several Eisenwald members charged their magic and aimed it at Erza who leaped in the air dodging the blast, she reequipped away her sword to bring out a spear. She swung her spear and took out more of her opponent. Then she switched from spears to dual wield two swords in an instant, taking out more enemies.

"This woman's re-quipping so fast..." Byard said.

"Re-quip" Lucy wondered.

"It's her magic! It's similar to yours! She has another personal space, and she can summon out several weapon's in her disposal" Happy explained.

"That's amazing..." Lucy said in awe.

"Erza is just getting started though!" Happy said.

"E-Ezra...?!" Karacka croaked out.

"Alright! I think it's time I help out too!" Lucy exclaimed. She reached into her small bag and pulled out a golden key.

 **Open the gate of the crab: Cancer!**

In a golden light, out came a person appeared the celestial spirit Cancer.

His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's has thick lips. H wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Let's take them with style" said Lucy.

"Okay baby!" Cancer charged forwards with his scissors in hand and use them to cut the enemy's weapon's, and to their shock, their hair as well, effectively knocking them out.

"Not bad there" Ezra complicated while holding an axe.

"However... the way he says 'baby' it's rather insulting..." Erza said next. Lucy was then on her knees in depression and Cancer disappeared.

"There's still a lot here...no choice, I'll have to finish things up here" Ezra's said then her body was engulfed in a glowing light.

"Whoo! Her armour's coming off! What a show!" an Eisenwald member said.

"Whoa! What is she doing?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Not only can Erza requip weapons, but she specialty lies in her armour that changes and enhances her abilities that only she can use! It's called 'The knight'" Happy exclaimed.

"I wonder which armour she going to requip into" Naruto said glanced where the light was and it was gone Erza was donned in a new armour with four white wings sticking out from her back, she wore a sliver headband with outward wings, her bust, arms and legs armoured in sliver, and wore a white skirt with the top of it armored as well. Her heaven's wheel armour. Swords that were floating in a circle behind her started rotating rapidly and she ascended.

"You're mine!" A Eisenwald member shouted, swing his sword at Naruto, who just dodge once again and punched the member in the face knocking him out without even looking at him as Naruto just continue to watch over to what Erza was about to do.

"Dance, my sword's!" Erza gestured and the swords were spinning more rapidly.

"She's...!she's...!" Karacka tried say.

 **Circle swords!**

The ring of swords were launched to a majority of her enemies. Wiping them out.

"Whoa...she got almost all of them in one strike!" Lucy said in awe.

"Damnit! I'll take you out! Take this!" Byard changed at Erza with his hands glowing.

"It's really her! Erza Scarlet the strongest women in Fairy tail and the Queen of the Fairy's! Titania!" Karacka exclaimed.

With a swing of one of Ezra's swords, she took out Byard in a instant, sending him clashing to the ground.

"Well it looks like she wants to finish things up here, oh well" Yamoshi said facing his own set of enemies "Here's a goodbye present from me".

Yamoshi changed his ki in his right hand and simply swiped his hand across and creating a wave of yellow energy that sender all his opponents away and clashing in the wall's and ground. **(It's the all clear skill that you learn from Cell but I just change the color)**

"Wow...he took out all those enemies like it was nothing" Lucy said in surprised.

"Aye he made all those enemies go flying" said Happy.

"Impressive skill" Erza said whiles glowing in a light again and reverted back to her heart kreuz armour.

"No way I can do this! I'm getting out of here!" Karacka said before he ran inside the station with a trail of dust.

"He might be going after Erigor, Lucy go and stop him?" Erza asked.

"M-Me?!" Lucy said pointing at herself.

"Go!" Erza glared at her.

"I-I'm going!" Lucy said picked up dust as she ran as well following the enemy with Happy following her.

Just as Lucy and Happy left Erza wobbled and was about to fall over, until a hand touched her shoulder gently, She looked over to her side and saw Yamoshi supporting her.

"Now what was that being fine earlier?" Yamoshi teased.

"My apologies...I guess the magic-mobile took more out of me then I thought..." Erza said panting.

"Everyone else...do you best..." Ezra thought. Her eyes widened at remembering what Erigor said earlier "I'm fine now. Come on. We need to warn the people outside about what Erigor is about to do".

Yamoshi nodded and they went upstairs. When they reached a balcony on the second floor, Erza reached for a megaphone and started speaking to it.

"Everyone! This station is overrun by dark wizards! They're planning to use a deadly spell to kill everyone here! If you value your lives get away as you can!" Erza shouted. It took a moment for her word's to sink in and moment later, everyone ran away from the train station. An employee walked up to us.

"Erza was there a point putting them in a panic?" Yamoshi ask.

"If they want a live then it's better this way. They stay, then they're goners" said Ezra.

"You should escape here as well, it's too dangerous for you all to stay" Erza told him, he nodded and several other workers soon left the train station.

"You think the others are doing fine?" Yamoshi asked.

"We are Fairy tail. It will only be a matter of time before we come out winning" Erza said.

Just then, the wind picked and the next thing saw in front of them was pure wind, obscuring their vision of the city.

"A Wind Barrier" thought Yamoshi.

"Hahahaha! Unfortunately for you guys I've wasted enough time here" Erigor said outside of the wind barrier.

"Erigor!" Ezra shouted, running up to the wall of wind, when she tried to pry out of there with her elbow, it only pushed her back.

"Erza!" Yamoshi said as he caught her. She clutched her elbow, there were scratches and blood coming out of her wound.

"This barrier only way out and that wasn't one. Try again and you'll be ripped to shreds. I've wanted to fight you at least once, but this is the time that I can't waste any longer" Erigor said.

"What's the meaning of this?! You aren't going to broadcast Lullaby here?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Hmph, I must be going now. By the time you catch up it'll be all over! Hahahaha!" Erigor flew away from the city.

"Damnit...! What's their true goal?!" Erza uttered gritting her teeth in anger.

 **Next time on**

 **Dragon Ball Fairy-verse**

 **The Lullaby Demon**


	6. Fairies vs Lullaby

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 _The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

 _It is a world of magic._

 _Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

 _Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

 _The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

 _There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

 _In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

 _This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

 _…and its name is Fairy Tail_

* * *

 **Last time on**

 **Dragon Ball Fairy-verse**

"A Wind Barrier" thought Yamoshi.

"Hahahaha! Unfortunately for you guys I've wasted enough time here" Erigor said outside of the wind barrier.

"Erigor!" Ezra shouted, running up to the wall of wind, when she tried to pry out of there with her elbow, it only pushed her back.

"Erza!" Yamoshi said as he caught her. She clutched her elbow, there were scratches and blood coming out of her wound.

"This barrier only way out and that wasn't one. Try again and you'll be ripped to shreds. I've wanted to fight you at least once, but this is the time that I can't waste any longer" Erigor said.

"What's the meaning of this?! You aren't going to broadcast Lullaby here?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Hmph, I must be going now. By the time you catch up it'll be all over! Hahahaha!" Erigor flew away from the city.

"Damnit...! What's their true goal?!" Erza uttered gritting her teeth in anger.

 **The Current time**

 **At Oshibana train station**

Ezra then ran back in the station and started interrogating a member of Eisenwald to find out where Erigor was heading.

"Tch..." Ezra said annoyed. Just then someone came up from the balcony.

"Erza!" It was Gray.

"Gray! Weren't you with Natsu?" Ezra asked.

"We splitted up, but never mind that. Their plan, it wasn't Oshibana here! They're planning on using Lullaby at Clover town! That where master is" Gray explained.

"I know. I managed to get some info out of him" Ezra said pointing at the whiskered man "But there's a wind barrier..."

"Yeah, I saw that, one touch from that and it'll will turn you into mincement" Gray said while jumping down.

"Urr guy's I got an ide.." before Yamoshi could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Ezra.

"Wait! That man Kageyama! If he managed to undo the seal on Lullaby then he should be able to do something with this barrier outside" Erza exclaimed.

"A dispeller?! Perfect, we need to go find him then" Gray said before he and Erza went after where Natsu went leaving Yamoshi behind.

"But I how to how to deal with the wind barrier" Yamoshi thoughts as he went after Gray and Ezra.

As Yamoshi, Gray and Ezra ran thought the halls of the station, they could feel rumbling getting bigger and bigger.

"Definitely sounds like Natsu" Gray said.

"Come on! It's just up ahead!" Ezra said and when they reached the room, Natsu was standing across Kageyama.

"Natsu wait! We need him!" Erza said. She jumped and brought out a sword.

"Ah! wait! wait! whatever I did I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted frantically. Erza ran past him and went to Kageyama, lifting him up against the wall with her sword close to his neck.

"You WILL nullify the wind barrier outside the station UNDERSTAND?!" Erza said darkly.

"Uh...uh...u-understoo-Gah!" before Kageyama could finish his sentence blood started pouring out of his mouth, when he dropped forwards everyone saw why, a Fat man with green hair was though the wall and sticking out of Kageyama's back.

"You son of a bitch" Natsu said to Kageyama's attacker angly. He was about to go back in the wall however before he could Natsu punch and shattered.

"He's your comrade isn't he?! why did you try to kill him?!" Natsu shouted and before the man could respond Natsu with fire on his fist punch him in the face sending the guy flying into the next wall and clashing into it knocking him

"Kageyama stay with us!" Erza shouted frantically.

"Erza it's no use he's unconscious" Gray said.

"Damnit" said Ezra and just then Lucy and happy arrive.

"I'm...not interrupting am I?" Lucy said sheepishly.

 **Later at the entrance of the station**

"That's where all the guild Master's are at" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was the original plan from the start" Gray said.

"With Kageyama out we just got to hope Naruto can break the barrier" said Erza.

"Hey guys I got an ide..." once again before Yamoshi finish his sentence he was interrupted and this time by Happy.

"Wait! I just remember what I needed to tell you Lucy" Happy shouted.

"Then what is then?" Lucy ask.

Just then Happy put out from his backpack a golden key.

"Is that..." Lucy said shocked while pointing at the key.

"Yeah after we finish that daybreak job Virgo came to me and ask if I hand you her key if you want to make a contract with her" said Happy.

"Then why didn't you give me sooner" Lucy said as she pulled on Happy's cheeks.

"Like I said before I forgot" Happy manage to say.

"Hey can't Virgo dig though the floor super quick so why don't you summon her and ask her to dig us a way though the barrier" said Natsu.

"Your right" Lucy said finally letting go of Happy's cheeks and grabbing the key.

 **Open the gate of the maiden: Virgo**

In a golden light, out came another person appeared the celestial spirit Virgo.

Virgo is a young woman wearing a maid outfit an black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron, with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes.

"Hello mistress" Virgo said politely.

"Hm! That Virgo she looks totally different from before?" said Natsu.

"I have you know she doesn't always look like this Virgo is a shape shifter" Lucy explained.

"Perhaps you prefer this instead" said Virgo then she started to glow and then transform an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails

"AAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Gray shouted in shock.

"I'M YOU CELESTIAL WIZARD AND I WANT THE OTHER FORM!" Lucy shouted and in another glow Virgo was back in her form before.

"Okay mistress" said Virgo.

"I know we don't have a contract yet but can we do that later we really need your help" Lucy asked.

"Of course mistress" Virgo replied.

"You know you don't have to call me mistress you know" said Lucy.

"How about master then" said Virgo.

"No!" Lucy said.

"Then princess" said Virgo.

"Sure" Lucy agree.

"Okay then what do you require princess" Virgo ask.

"Dig us a way under that wind barrier" Lucy requested.

However before Virgo being digging a white aura appeared around Yamoshi.

"What the?!" Everyone asked.

"I had enough of this, you guys might want to hold on something" Yamoshi said causing them to raise their eyebrows and they then went and hold on something like Yamoshi told them to do.

"Hah!" White aura around increased and Yamoshi's own wind increased as well and with a loud shout that a shook very the ground and hit rid of the wind barrier and clear the sky of any cloud's.

"Wow!" everyone said in awe.

"Why didn't you do that before" Ezra ask angrily.

"Because everytime I try to tell you guys that I got an idea you lot interrupt me" said Yamoshi.

"Ooh" said Erza.

"Guy's Natsu and Happy are gone" said Gray.

"What! Those idiots! We gotta catch up with them" Erza shouted.

"Alright let's go" said Yamoshi really to perform the instant transmission however he saw that Gray picking up Kageyama by the waist.

"Gray what are you doing?" Yamoshi ask.

"We can't just leave him here* said Gray.

"Alright everyone get in the magic-mobile I'll use my instant transmission" Yamoshi told them which we they followed.

"Okay here we go" said Yamoshi with his right hand on magic-mobile roof and two fingers from his left hand.

 **Scenes change with Erigor**

Erigor was flying above the railroad going towards Clover town, then after a few seconds he was shocked when he saw the fairy tail team appeared out of nowhere, Erza was shocked about how they moved so fast meanwhile Yamoshi was glaring dagger at Erigor.

"ERIGOR!" Ezra shouted angrily.

"So a flies manage to catch up with me" said Erigor.

"Yep" Yamoshi simply said before he appeared right in front of Erigor and then punching him in the face so hard sending him flying towards the railway, clashing into it creating a crater, Erigor was unconscious and the Lullaby falling out of his pocket.

"Aw come on! I was expecting more of a fight" Yamoshi said sounding disappointed.

"I know that Yamoshi is strong but man, he made Erigor look like he was nothing" said Gray.

"He just beat him with one punch" said Lucy.

"Just how strong is he" Erza thought.

"He beat Erigor like it was nothing" thought Kageyama.

Just then they spotted Natsu and Happy flying with Natsu holding on Happy whiles using his feet like rocket's with fire magic to increase their speed and as landed they were shock when they saw Yamoshi and the others.

"Hn! What the! how the heck did you guy's get here before us?" Natsu ask.

"We use Yamoshis teleportation technique you idiots" sais Gray.

"Okay but how did you beat Erigor before we even got here?" Happy ask.

"Yamoshi did it in just one punch" said Lucy.

"WHAT!" both Natsu and Happy shouted in shock.

"Aw man I was hoping for a fight" Natsu said sounding disappointed.

Whiles everyone was distracted Kageyama manage to get hold of the Lullaby flute.

"HA-HA LULLABY IS MINE, YOU SHOULDN'T LEAVE YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Kageyama shouted before disappearing into the shadows.

"Damnit! I can't sense him! He's disappeared completely" said Yamoshi.

"Tch! My most possible guess is that he's heading for Clover town at the guild Masters meeting" said Erza.

"Well what are we waiting for, if we stay here move time we won't know what will happen" said Gray

"Everyone get in the magic-mobile quickly" said Yamoshi.

At this everyone rushed in the magic-mobile and Yamoshi did the same thing as before, Yamoshi concentrated a few seconds to locate magic to search for a large gathering of strong energy up ahead and once he found it he and everyone in the magic-mobile vanished.

 **At Clover town**

 **Outside the Guild Master's meeting building**

As Yamoshi and the other reappeared nearby their own guild Master Makarov Dreyar talking with Kageyama.

"Master!" said Erza

"Gramps" said Natsu.

"Now now, there's no need to rush in, just watch" said a man who was none other then Bob the guild master of another wizard guild Blue Pegasus.

Bob is an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent

"Oh my you guys are sure pretty cute" said Bob causing Yamoshi, Natsu and Gray paled and quickly back away from him.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope" Yamoshi repeatedly thought.

"W-Who's he?" Lucy ask.

"Master Bob! Blue Pegasus's master" said Ezra.

"He's the master of blue Pegasus?!" Lucy said shock.

"Oh my Erza you have grown up into a lovely women" said Bob.

As Yamoshi turn his attention back to Makarov and Kageyama. He saw that Kageyama was about to put the Lullaby flute in his mouth.

"Guy's look" said Naruto.

"No, Master" Erza said with concern in tone.

"Calm down there...Makarov's taking care of it" said the new person who was Goldmine the guild master of Quatro Cerberus.

Goldmine is a slim man of average height, who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is covered in several wrinkles, specifically at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses. Goldmine's slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards. Circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and is virtually identical accessory that comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck

"Master Goldmine" said Ezra.

"The Quatro Cerberus master" said Lucy.

As everyone continue to saw the scene in front of them they saw that Kageyama was sweating furiously.

"Nothing will change you know" Makarov said causing Kageyama eye's widen "The weak will always remain weak. People were weak to being with, being alone, doesn't make you feel safe. That is why, guild exists. That is also why, we have comrades to depend on.m we walk together I'm order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls then the other. It may take longer for them as well. but if you believe in tomorrow and push yourself, you can naturally make it though. you'll be able to live to the fullest and smile all the way. that ridiculous flute won't help at all" Makarov finished with a grin.

Just then, Kageyama dropped the flute and fell on his hands and knees.

"I...give up.." sais Kageyama.

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

"Ohh?! What are you lot doing here?!" Makarov said surprised.

"You're speech was wonderful master, it touched deeply into my heart" Erza said hugging Makarov however slamming his head on her chest piece of her armour.

"Gramps! You were amazing!" said Natsu.

 **"AHA! AHAHAHAH! YOU MAGES DON'T HAVE THE SPINE! NO MATTER, I'll JUST HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!"** The Lullaby flute shouted.

Purple spark's were flying everywhere and it was coming from the Lullaby flute and in a binding flash it was no longer a flute. It now was an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head and there are many cutouts in its body.

"I-IT'S LULLABY!" Lucy shouted.

"Way to state the obvious Lucy" said Happy.

"It's huge!"

"Ow my...well this won't go very well..." said Master Bob.

"WHAT IS THAT THING? ERIGOR NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A MONSTER!?" Kageyama shouted as beads of sweet rolled down his troubled face. had his former guild master purposely withheld this information from them.

"It looks like a demon from the book of Zeref. It appears this is actually Lullaby's true form. This living magic its Zeref's doing" said Goldmine.

"Zeref's magic?" Lucy said incredulously "Zeref's been dead for hundreds of years, how is this possible? Why would his magic suddenly show up here?".

Yamoshi could hear cries filled the forest. People were running for their lives hoping to get as far away from the beast as possible. The once proudly courageous Fiore soldiers trembled, their knees bucking as the monster gazed down upon them.

 **"YOU ALL LOOK DELICIOUS! I'LL DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR SOUL'S!"** Lullaby bellowed.

"You can eat souls! A-Are they tasty?!" Natsu asked wide-eyed.

"Do I look like I know what they taste like?!" Gray shouted.

"Natsu! Gray! Let's go! Everyone else stand back!" Erza commanded. The three Fairy tail mages leapt into battle.

"Will they be already" Lucy ask worriedly.

"Theyll be fine, they can definitely take this monster out, don't worry" Yamoshi said "Quite overkill if you ask me...those three combined are more than enough to handle this".

"Why ain't you helping Lucy" Happy ask.

"Eheh...I already used up all my spirits today...plus I'd only get in the way" Lucy sheepishly said.

"Excuses" said Happy.

"Shut your damn mouth cat" said Lucy.

Just then, Lullaby roared, causing many to cover their ears to prevest them going dear. Natsu, Gray and Ezra were hearing the demon and started to take action.

 **REQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!**

Ezra quickly changed into her angelic armour and started to slash at Lullaby at the legs and the torso of it.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Gray shot out iced spears from his hands and effectively hitting the demon on the torso.

 **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**

Natsu leaped higher into the air and connected his fiery fist on the side of Lullaby's head.

"A-Amazing! He's punching it with fire!"

"This ice wizard is pretty good as well!"

"She changes her armour so quickly!"

After several attack's from the mages, they landed safety on a rock hill.

 **"ARGH! YOU'RE ALL STARTING TO ANNOYING!"** Lullaby roared out. The fairy tail mages scattered ats it smashed

 **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

"Take this!" Once again Natsu leaped high in the air and attack Lullaby head on.

"I-Incredibe! I've never seen a combination of attacks like this before!" Kageyama said in awe.

"They're perfectly in sync!"

"Not bad at all" Yamoshi said with a smile.

"Aye!" said Happy.

Lullaby roared once again and used its power to drain the life force from the natural surroundings. plants and trees started to wither away.

"O-Oh no! The plants are dying!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lullaby is going to sing! Everyone cover yours ears!" Happy shouted. Yamoshi narrowed his eyes, he wasn't worried. he was able to see everything. Natsu, Gray, Erza and especially Lullaby.

 **"ALL OF YOUR SOULS WILL BE DEVOURED BY ME!"** Lullaby roared out as he was about to play a song. But when it did, all they heard was a slightly muffled whistle.

"Huh?" Lucy said lookin up.

"Heh, they did so much damage that the demon's holes ridden on it" Yamoshi said grinning.

"So that's what happened" Kageyama said.

 **"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL SOUND MUSIC! WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE?!"** cried Lullaby **"AAARRRRR! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"** it then went on a rampage and started to recklessly destroy it's surroundings. Whiles on the rampage, balls of fire erupted out of its mouth, sending them to the group of spectators.

"O-Oh no! It's coming right for us!"

"Run for it!"

Gray came running up and started to form a spell.

 **ICE MAKE: SHIELD**

The large shield of ice that protected the watchers of the battle amazed many wizard as Gray was able to make such a defense in a short amount of time.

"His maker-magic is incredibly fast"

"Maker-magic?" Lucy ask curiously.

"Magic that is able to take physical form magical energy! it can also be used to take away that physical form as well!" Happy exclaimed.

 **"ARGH! WHY WON'T YOU ALL DIE?!"** Lullaby yelled out before breathing fire. The fire that was spread out on the land started going in a direction, as if it was being sucked by Natsu.

"With the flames in my right hand...with the flames in my left hand... put them together and you'll get...!" Natsu began while charging his attention, in that time Erza and Gray attached.

 **REQUIP: BLACK WING ARMOR!**

In another flash of light, Erza changed to a new armor. She had black wings with light tan webbings, shoulder guards, gauntlets, leggings and a metal skirt that only covered her dear and the back of her legs, all black with silver trimmings.

"That's the black wing armor! Its power increases its destruction power!"

 **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!**

Several discs of ice was launched from Gray and headed towards Lullaby. The attacked connected on the monster waist and Erza slashed it on the shoulders, staggering it.

"Natsu!" Ezra shouted.

"Now!" Gray shouted.

 **FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!**

In Natsu's hands, a giant ball of flames were formed and he jumped and threw it down, directly at the demon made by Zeref. A large crater was formed by Natsu's attack, bringing down a huge chunk of the land, now reverted back to its flute form, dropped down in the crater. However just a tiny bit of crimson was shown through the eye holes. This familiar feeling, did not go unnoticed by Yamoshi as his eyes widened

"No way...! It can't be" Yamoshi snarled.

 **In a dark realm**

Towa had been watching the entire event unfold and one the reason was because she was curious about the strength of the demons of universe ten however she was disappointed with Lullaby's level of strength.

"Oh no! That wouldn't do at all" Towa said with a wicked smile on her face.

She then wave her staff over the large orb ready to watch something interesting.

"Let's how a demon from this dimension reacts to some true power" said Towa

 **Next time on**

 **Dragon Ball Fairy-verse**

 **The Saiyan vs the Lullaby Demon**


	7. The Saiyan vs the Lullaby Demon

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 _The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

 _It is a world of magic._

 _Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

 _Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

 _The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

 _There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

 _In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

 _This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

 _…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

 **The current time**

 **At Clover Town**

 **Outside the Guild Master's meeting building**

"Marvelous!"

"Flawless!"

"A-Amazing" Kageyama started. "So this, is what Fairy tail mages are? No way I would have stood a chance against then in the end!" once the dust cleared up and it showed the three Fairy tail wizard's standing near the open hole, victorious.

"Oh man! They're really are the strongest team! So awesome!" Lucy said excitely.

"Hahahaha! That's my children alright! AHAHAHAH!" Makarov said proudly.

"Hell, I don't know how this all happened, but it looks like we all own Fairy tail one" Goldmine said.

"Maybe but still look" A mage said.

Along with the destruction that was caused, the guild master's meeting hail was also reduced to rubble, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Ezra had incredulous looks.

"Ah...ha-ha...ahaha" Makarov fainted.

"Master!" Erza ran over to him in an exasperated manner.

"Aha! Looks like we destroyed stuff again!" Natsu said laughing loudly.

Everybody was either screaming and cheering with the guild masters complaining and the Fairy tail mages were laughing and looking away in embarrassment however Yamoshi turned all of them out as he continue to look intensively at the newly formed crater while frowning which this didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the them.

"Yamoshi? Is something wrong?" Erza asked as she walked over to him while carrying fairy tail's master.

Yamoshi remained was silent with his frown never wavering.

"Come on Yamoshi we beaten it all alone as well! Ahahahaha!" Natsu said whiles laughing out loud.

"Let's hurry and go back to Magnolia,, the rest of the guild masters at getting agitated about what happened" Erza said in an exasperated manner while smiling. "Like Natsu said,we were able to defeat lull, there's nothing to worry about".

"No" Yamoshi said firmly.

"Huh?" Everybody said out loud, even Makarov who woke up.

"It's not over yet" Yamoshi stated.

"What as you talking abo-" before Erza could finsh what she was going to say she was interrupted when a torrent of sparks erupted from the crater. Unlike before, these sparks were a darker color of purple. The ground shook and everybody save from Yamoshi had to lost their balance.

 **"AHAHAHAH! YES! I CAN FEEL SO MUCH POWER!"** Lullaby grew in size once again, but this time, it was bigger then before. Several feet taller and wider. Everybody watched on with fearful eyes, what the strongest team of Fairy tail had worked hard on to defeat, now reemerged. However Yamoshi had his eyes sharpened, staring hard at the newly reborn demon. It's three eye's glowed dark pink, his wooden body becomes platinumplatinum, he had a symbol on his forehead and has a dark aura was swapped out from it's figure. That was all that Yamoshi needed to know to be certain that the only one person was able to do this.

"She followed me to this place how? does that mean she also knows how to return" Yamoshi thought curiously.

"N-N-No way" Lucy said very fearfully with tears at the corner of her eyes as she stare up at the power up demon.

All the guild masters were silent as they also looked up at Lullaby with fearful, wide-eyed expressions.

Gray and Erza both gritted their teeth in anger seeing that their efforts wasted however Natsu was livid.

"HHAAAAHHH!" Natsu shouted as Flames erupted around his body and he charged straight at the powered up Lullaby Demon.

"NATSU! WAIT!" Ezra and Gray both shouted as they went after the fire dragon-slayer.

"Those idiots! That damn demon isn't the same as it was a moment ago!" Yamoshi said.

 **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

Natsu let out a large stream of fire from his mouth hitting Lullaby dead on. But when the smoke cleared, there was hardly a scratch on the demon surface.

"What the?!" Natsu yelled.

 **"AHAHAHAHA! YOUR PUNY ATTACKS HAVE NO EFFECT ON ME ANYMORE!"** Lullaby laughed. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger.

 **REQUIP: BLACK WING ARMOR!**

Erza wore her previous armor once again and slashed out at the demon. But when she swung her sword. It didn't make a dent or a cut on it.

"Impossible!" Ezra exclaimed.

 **ICE MAKE: KNUCKLE!**

Multiple fist's of ice erupted from the ground, aiming upwards at Lullaby. They crashed into the legs of the revived demon but to no avail, not even Gray was able to damage it.

"Damnit!" Gray cursed.

"The-They can't even hurt it any more! What's going on?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye...what do we do?" Happy said downcasted.

"This...can't be happening" Kageyama said.

Most of the guild masters and other mages were shaking whiles Makarov, Bob and Goldmine was watching intently with narrowed eyes.

"I got to finish this before anyone gets hurt!" Yamoshi thought.

 **"AHAHAHAH! THIS TIME I WILL DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR SOULS!"** Lullaby roared out.

"Not good" Gray said.

"Damnit!" Natsu cried out.

"THERE HAS TO A WAY, KEEP ATTACKING IT!" Erza shouted as she slashed at Lullaby again.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

 **FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!**

Another set of attacks was done, but Lullaby stood there without even flinching.

"N-No! If the others weren't able to dent it then it's free to use it's curse! I-It's over!" Lucy said, dropping to her knees.

 **"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU ALL AHAHAHAH!"** Lullaby readied his cures. Natsu, Gray and Erza were frustrated and kept attacking whiles Lucy and Happy shut their eyes and covered their ears and Makarov, Bob and Goldmine had heads of sweat on their foreheads however just as Lullaby was about to play it's song but he suddenly hit by a blue energy ball shot to the demon's face.

 **"GUAAHH! WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT MY MASTERPIECE?"** Lullaby roared in anger.

"OVER HERE UGLY!" Yamoshi shouted in midair and he had his right arm outstretched pointing at Lullaby.

"ERZA! GRAY! NATSU! GET ANYWAY FROM THAT THING!" Yamoshi shouted to his fellow guild mates.

"What why?!" Natsu ask confused however he didn't get a answer as Erza grab him by the back of his shirt.

"Just do it!" Erza said dragging him back to where Lucy, Happy, Makarov and the other guild masters.

"I just hope you know what you are doing Yamoshi" Erza thought worried.

"At it's current strength I don't need to reveal my Super Saiyan form to everyone and i could beat him in my base form but if I want to finish this quickly I could just use either the Kaioken technique against him or the form that me and the other Saiyan time Patrollers developed to utilizes the power of the Great Ape form but without the transformation into one" through Yamoshi.

 **(Yamoshi and the other Saiyan time patrollers created the Wrath State just like the new Broly so that they could master the Great Ape power so it would be easier for them to master Super Saiyan four form however their version is no way as strong as Broly's version as they only become ten times stronger)**

 **"HAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLISH MORTAL, DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE YOU CAN FIGHT ME AS I AM NOW!"** Lullaby mocked.

"Fight you! no I want to kill you!" Yamoshi stated as he tighten his right fist and began to power up.

 **"HAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLISH MORTAL, YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH AS YOU STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST WHAT I AM RIGHT NOW!"** Lullaby mocked.

However Yamoshi then suddenly disappeared and reappeared near the side of Lullaby's face and before Lullaby could do anything Yamoshi punch Lullaby which push him away and shattered some of his teeth.

"HE ACTUALLY HURT IT!" almost everyone shouted in shock.

"NO FAIR! HOW COME HE'S ABLE TO HURT IT AND WE COULDN'T EVEN PUT A SINGLE DENT ON IT!" Natsu shouted.

 **"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT MORTAL!"** Lullaby shouted angrily as he opened its mouth and shot out an beam of magic energy at Yamoshi.

"YAMOSHI!" Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Happy shouted in worry.

However Yamoshi disappeared and reappeared by Lullaby's chin which he then kick causing Lullaby's beam of magic energy to head upwards into the sky and made Lullaby stumbled backwards.

"He redirected it?!" Gray said in amazement.

"Just how strong is he?" Ezra thought curiously.

"Whoa!" Natsu said in amazement.

 **"YOUR SUCH A NUISANCE!"** Lullaby roared in anger.

"Your one to talk" said Yamoshi.

"I better destroy him completely so Towa can't do anything else with him" Yamoshi thought.

"Kaioken times three" Yamoshi said and he gains a red and exploding aura surrounding his whole body, his body and clothes adquire a reddish tint.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Natsu shouted in amazement.

"Is this one of Yamosh's transformation?" Erza said curiously.

Yamoshi disappeared and reappeared next Lullaby's head and he grabbed a hold of Lullaby's wooden horns with both of his hands and with his Saiyan strength which was enhanced by the Kaioken technique he began to spin Lullaby in the air with ease.

 **"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** Lullaby cried out.

"Whoa! He's spinning it like it's nothing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What incredible strength" Erza said.

"That's insane" said Lucy.

"I'll hate to be hit by him in full strength" said Grey.

"Yeah no kidding" said Happy.

Yamoshi then threw Lullaby high in the sky shocking everyone even more.

"He threw Lullaby like it was nothing more then a paperweight" said Lucy.

"I got to make i never be throw by Yamoshi" said Natsu.

"Agree" said Grey.

"Can anyone who learns this ki thing do that" Erza thought curiously.

"Now it's time to end this" Yamoshi said as he extended his right arm, charging a yellowish-lime energy sphere in front of his right hand with a open palm "WILD CANON!" Yamoshi shouted before striking the energy sphere with his left fist firing a energy wave hitting to hit Lullaby's dead on his chest. **(Yes it's the technique that Shallot uses in Dragon Ball Legends)**

The Demon let out a cry of pain as light shot out of every hole in its body and seconds later there was an Earth shaking explosion as Lullaby was blew to pieces, toothpick sized sticks of wood showering down from the sky below.

"Wha-What is that? I never seen anything like it before?!" One mage said.

"What type of magic was that" said Another mage.

"Oh my~that was a rather powerful attack~" Bob said.

"Yeah no kidding?" Goldmine wondered.

"W-Whoa" Gray said amazed.

"It's destroy Lullaby completey!" Lucy said happily.

"So amazing!" Happy said.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"He's capable of this kind of power?" Erza wondered.

Once it was all over the red aura around Yamoshi disappeared and he dropped his arms to his sides but then immediately started to look around his surroundings at the sky, land, anywhere.

"Where the hell is she?!" I can't sense her anywhere!" Yamoshi thought while gritting his teeth in anger

Yamoshi was then broke out of his thoughts when his new friends called for him so Yamoshi descended back to the ground where they were all standing.

"Yamoshi that was so awesome! How did you do that?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"That was indeed impressive, you've managed to defeat the powered up Lullaby by yourself" said Erza.

"Why did you turn red?" Happy asked while floating.

"What was that attack just now?" Lucy asked.

"And how did you throw Lullaby around like he was nothing?" Gray asked.

"Whoa there guys just calm down for a second. I need my own personal space" Yamoshi said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Now now, give him some room children" said Makarov "That was very display of power my boy".

"Thank you master" said Yamoshi.

* * *

 **Skills:**

 **The Kaioken technique**

 **Wild Canon**

 **Next time on**

 **Dragon Ball Fairy-verse**

 **The Magic council**


	8. The Magic Council

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 _The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

 _It is a world of magic._

 _Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

 _Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

 _The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

 _There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

 _In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

 _This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

 _…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

 **The Current Time**

 **Standing outside Fairy Tail Guildhall**

It has been a couple days since the event at Clover town with Yamoshi defeating a powered up Lullaby however afterwards when they were heading but to Magnolia Yamoshi had to deal Natsu wanting to fight him as seeing him beat Lullaby while it took him, Grey and Erza to defeat it the first time but it's power up they couldn't out a rent on it except for Yamoshi who beat it with ease but after scary look from Ezra made him stop and now all the members of Fairy Tail build were standing outside their guildhall in circle within the circle were two people who were none other than Erza and Natsu.

"They're really doing this?!" Lucy just arrived with Gray and forced herself to get a good view from the crowd.

"They're always serious about this. If not, they won't be manly!" said Elfmen.

"But Erza is a girl. Ufufu." Mirajane said.

"Hehe, more like a female monster." Macao said.

"Wouldn't two people from the strongest team wreck most of what we're seeing here right now?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Hah? Strongest team? Nice, what kind of idiot told you that joke" Gray snorted but Just then Mirajane covered her face, that was crying.

"Oh your not an idiot Mirajane" Grey said trying to calm Mirajane.

"Smooth moves Grey" said Lucy.

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Grey they are tough little dude but neither of them are even come close to being the strongest their are guy's in Fairy Tail who are stronger then both of them combine, Like this guy" said Elfmen and as he did Lucy couldn't help but glance at Yamoshi who was standing next Cana.

"But calling Erza in the guild is pretty much a safe bet" said Levy who is is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colourful bandana around her head, she was wearing a orange dress.

"As for the guy's it's pretty much a tough call but I would put my money on either Mystogan or Laxus" said Jet who is is a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head, he was wearing a open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering Jet's legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.

"All I meant was the four of them work well together and they have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail" Mira said while crying.

"Okay and this is coming from the same person who send me on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other when Erza or Yamoshi wasn't around" said Lucy.

"In any case, this fight should still be interesting" Elfman said grining.

"You think so? I still think Erza's gonna win by a landslide" Gray said.

"Erza is going to win that's for sure but I don't think it's going to be that easy" thought Yamoshi.

"When was the last time we tested our magic against each other?" Erza asked.

"That was back then! This is now! I ain't a kid no more! This time I know I can beat you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I see, well then…" She started to requip. When the light glowed down, she was in a completely new armour from what Yamoshi has seen so far. Her red hair was tied in twin ponytails, Two black and red wings out of her back. Red, black and orange greaves, gauntlets, and breastplate were worn on her. She wielded a red sword with an orange guard and black hilt.

"Her Flame Empress Armour eh? Well Natsu's done" Macao said.

"The ability to halve any fire attacks damage by half" A member said.

"Huh, guess she is taking him seriously" said Yamoshi.

"Hehehe, the Flame Empress Armour eh? Well then, that just means I can go all out then!" Natsu said as he lighted his hands on fire.

"YOU MAY BEGIN!" Makarov shouted.

Natsu charged at Erza. He punched while she dodged. She slashed a stream of fire while he ducked. He kicked while she sidestepped. She slashed again at Natsu, only for him to flip backwards. Erza capitalized his retreat with a kick to the stomach. Natsu already had fire in his mouth and let them out to hit Erza, only for her to move away once again.

"W-Whoa! This is pretty cool!" Lucy said.

"Get it? Pretty fun to watch" Elfman said.

"Eh, I've seen better actually. I'm sure Lucy could agree" said Grey while looking over to Yamoshi.

"Really?" Lucy asked while following his eyes to look at Yamoshi and she had a look of recognition "That's right!".

"Hm?" Elfman raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, really. Let's continue to watch the fight" Yamoshi said as both Natsu and Erza were about to charge at one another, until a loud clap interrupted the whole fight.

"Huh?".

"Who's that?".

"What happened?".

Even Erza and Natsu stopped right in their tracks to see the source of the interruption. Everybody saw a frog walking towards the two. It was shorter than most, wore somewhat professional clothing.

"Everyone please stay right where you are. I am a messenger from the Council bearing two messages" The frog said.

"Shit, I can already feel something bad to happen" thought Yamoshi.

"The Council?!" The petite woman exclaimed.

"Out here?!" The guy with the long top hat shouted.

"You guys aren't affected by its appearance?" Lucy asked somewhat incredulously.

"With charges of property damage along with eleven other crimes from the Eisenwald incident the other day, Erza Scarlet, you are hereby under arrest." The messenger said.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Didn't it say two messages?" Gray asked.

"Along with Erza Scarlet, the individual by the name of Yamoshi, is also hereby under arrest by the order of the Council" said the Messenger frog and in a moment it finally hit everyone.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

 **Sometime later at**

 **The Magic Council Headquarters**

Yamoshi walked behind Erza who was following the messenger Frog Lady they both had hand cuffs to prevent them from using their magic or just Erza as Yamoshi could still use his Ki.

"So what do you think their planning to do to us" Yamoshi ask curiously.

"I don't think we're actually in a lot of trouble" said Erza.

"Really" said Yamoshi.

"In any case, we will oblige, see to our consequence, and leave!" said Erza.

"Sure thing" said Yamoshi.

Suddenly a person appeared in front of Frog lady and Erza causing them both to stop and then Yamoshi heard Erza muttered "Siegrain!" under her breath.

Leaning against a pillar was a young man wearing a white outfit with a tattoo over his right eye and blue hair.

"It's been quite a while Erza," Siegrain said, "Please, relax. I'm only here in spirit, I'm sending this projection from Era" said Siegrain.

"That explains why I can't sense him, but still there's something about this guy that gives me a bad feeling" Yamoshi thought.

"In fact, all the wrinkled faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it was necessary to be here for such a trivial matter" said Siegrain.

"I see, so you're the one that's behind this farce?" Erza responded and Yamoshi could feel anger in her voice which made him wondered why.

"You make me sick!" Erza hissed.

"Let's be civil now" Siegrain said with a cocky smirk, then he walk behind Erza.

"I've always been a staunch supporter of Fairy Tail, but the elders are worried the blame for Clover's destruction will fall on their laps, you're their scapegoat" said Siegrain.

"Enough!" Erza interjected, turning on the spot.

"Just a friendly warning, in fact it's another matter altogether I wish to discuss with you" Siegrain said, lifting his hand to touch Erza's chin. At that moment Yamoshi had enough, so disappeared and reappeared in-between Erza and Siegrain, the redhead stumbling as Yamoshi push her back softly.

"Don't you lay a hand on one her" Yamoshi growled, his voice rich with anger. He was face to face with the blue haired boy, Siegrain could have sworn that he saw Yamoshi's eye turn yellow for just a moment "Just leave right now".

"So this is Yamoshi the one who managed to defeat the powered up Lullaby" thought Siegrain.

Siegrain then disappeared and reappeared next to Erza "Don't say a word about you know what. For both our sakes. I must join my colleagues on the council. I'll see you both shortly" Siegrain said before disappearing.

Yamoshi glared at the spot where Siegrain stood just moments ago "You know that guy Erza?" Yamoshi ask curiously.

Erza flinched for a moment before bringing her attention to her guild mate, still looking ahead with distant eyes. "I knew…his brother" She muttered. Her face turning hard.

Yamoshi then smiled gently down to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory" Yamoshi apologized, putting a hand on her shoulder. Erza smiled at Yamoshi and nodded her forgiveness to the Saiyan.

A couple minutes later both Yamoshi and Erza stood before the members of the magic council.

"This courtroom will now come to order!" Another frog lady declared.

"Before us are the defendant's Erza Scarlet and Yamoshi!" The Frog lady announced.

"Miss Scarlet you shall go first, please take the stand!" said the Frog lady.

"Defendant Erza Scarlet. You are accused of the following during the incident with the dark guild Eisenwald: destroying part of Oshibana station and as well as destroying part of Ryushika's Canyon railway" The top figure listed.

 **(The Guild Master's Meeting building wasn't destroy)**

Suddenly the doors behind Yamoshi and Erza were destroy in a fiery explosion and Yamoshi could already guess who it was and Yamoshi had to fight against urge to facepalm.

"God damnit Natsu" Yamoshi thought.

"I'm the crazy lady in armour you old timers have been looking for!" Natsu shouted. Erza sighed and hung her head in embarrassment while Yamoshi sweat-drop "If you have something against the way me and my guild do things you can fight me! I am the all-powerful Erza!" Natsu roared, working his way over to Yamoshi. "Psst Yamoshi!" he said quietly to his fellow guild member "Take Erza and get out of here!" Natsu then resumed destroying stuff in the courtroom.

"I'm truly sorry for this your honor" Erza said while bowling with her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"Yamoshi what the hell! I was gonna get you guys out of there!" Natsu shouted angerily.

"No you weren't Natsu. This was all for show. Honestly, you probably would've made it worse by staying in there" Yamoshi said while he signed and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't get it, how?!" Natsu said which made Yamoshi then closed his eyes.

"We weren't really in trouble Natsu" said Yamoshi.

"Oh" Natsu said finally realizing what Yamoshi was saying to him.

"Is Happy here with you? I can only guess that he came along with you since you got here so fast" Yamoshi ask.

"Yeah Why?" said Natsu.

"Go back to the guild, We'll be back later today okay trust me with you staying here might actually make it longer for us" Yamoshi said.

"Fine but you better be back or else!" Natsu said as he started walking away.

Yamoshi sighed one last time again and then he returned to the courtroom.

"Sorry about that anyways why don't we skip to why we're all actually here. I'm sure you all want to talk about the whole thing with Lullaby. You can let her go, then we can move on." said said Yamoshi which caused a number of few narrowed their eyes. Erza looked at Yamoshi incredulously.

"While we might overlook her appearance at this moment, I'm afraid having her here is still necessary" One of the members said.

"And why is that?" Yamoshi said narrowing his eyes.

"Reports show that Lullaby was revived a second time, even stronger than the first time it appeared. It's appearance was taller and bigger, and not one mage was able to damage it until you alongside the battle" kept my eyes narrowed. The Council member continued. "You attacked it when it was about to use its curse, by shooting off a beam of light. Then after, you proceeded to beat the demon by yourself with ease before you fired another light-based attack was seen once again some time later. That attack was seen destroying Lullaby, into bits".

"That's pretty much the gist of it, still don't see why she still needs to be here" said Yamoshi.

"We recognized Erza Scarlet to be the one to explain anything further, as well as to follow up anything that happened earlier. Will you speak, Miss Scarlet?".

Erza eyed Yamoshi with uncertainty. As if she was looking at him for approval. He shrugged uncaringly, and she proceeded.

"It's not like anyone knows I'm a Saiyan from another universe" Thought Yamoshi.

Erza started to talk about how she, Natsu, and Gray couldn't hurt the demon after it's resurrection and power up, just as Lullaby was going to unleash it's curse but was stop by Yamoshi.

"He then threw Lullaby into the air. He powered up in a bright light, and proceeded to attack. Therefore, destroying Lullaby." Erza finished explaining as clearly as possible. A moment of silence was induced. Then one spoke up.

"I find it hard to believe that this young man is capable of such power. What's even more mysterious is that we hold no records of him as of roughly a few days ago." I...already don't like where this is going. "Boy, where are you from?".

Everybody including Erza looked at Yamoshi for an answer "Arr Shit." Thought Yamoshi.

 _"_ Hah...how am I gonna answer this. They're basically the government. Damn, worth a shot. If it worked with Erza it could work here" Yamoshi wondered.

"Hm, sometimes I ask that question myself" Yamoshi said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" the council member ask.

"I'm just your average wanderer really. I explore looking for new places to see and take in. Where I'm from really doesn't matter. Pointless really," Yamoshi answered. The members looked at each other questioningly, Erza looked at him with a bit of the same look. "But if anything, as of now, I'm from Fairy Tail".

That caught the others attention. Some smirked, one had a small smile, others had an annoyed expression. Erza smiled at what Yamoshi said.

"I believe we're getting a bit off-topic" A member said. Yamoshi looked over and saw that it was women who had long dark hair, red lipstick, and wore a white robe that went only down to her thighs with no right sleeve and this women's name was Ultear Milkovich "If some truly believe that Yamoshi here isn't capable of such power, then maybe I can help".

Ultear stepped down and held out some kind of orb in her hand which she handed over to Erza.

"This is a Memory Lacrima. While still under construction, I figured this can be a good time to test out a prototype," She explained. "Simply recall all that happened the day before and then pour your magic into it. Simple?".

"Yes" Erza answered. She then place a hand on top of the orb, close her eyes and started to channel her magic into it and a moment later, a projection came out of the orb. The event started where Lullaby had been revived. The three Fairy Mages fought to no avail. Just as the demon was about to sing, Yamoshi 's attack came up hitting it in its face to stop Lullaby from singing and Yamoshi began to defeat the demon and eventually destroy it completely.

"I do want to note, the Lacrima is, in fact, one-hundred percent real" Ultear said with a smirk.

"This person is rather impressive. Now that we've seen you actually destroy Lullaby, what magic do you use?" Siegrain ask curiously with a grin and once again, everybody was looking at Yamoshi.

"The type of magic I use is call ki and anyone can use it with enough practice and patience" Yamoshi explained.

"Rather intriguing maybe a demonstration is in order? An opportunity like this is as good as any other with you here." Siegrain suggested with the others nodded in approval.

"Hmm. I guess. Any damage done here, I'm not responsible for. You guys asked for it" Yamoshi said and it was got a nod of approval from the council member's.

Suddenly Yamoshi was surrounded in a white aura and the wind around Yamoshi picked up slightly and he could see that all the council member's eyes were on him but after a moment Yamoshi calmed down his energy and everything was back to normal.

"Interesting" Ultear said with a smirk.

"Seems as if your power isn't restrained by the cuffs you're wearing" said Siegrain.

"Ki also uses power within your body so with training you can also increase the amount of power you have" Yamoshi explained.

"You and Miss Scarlet may leave now. This court is adjourned!" The figure on top said.

Both Yamoshi and Erza immediately left the court room and as they were walking out of the magic council headquarters ready to hear back to Magnolia but Yamoshi could tell that Erza was annoyed.

"I can't believe him" Erza said angrily.

"I'm just grateful that's it is finally over" said Yamoshi.

"True now we better head back to the Guildhall and tell master what happened" said Erza.

"Then put a hand on me and I'll use my instant transmission to get us back straight away" said Yamoshi.

"Good idea" Erza said happily although she had to admire that she was a bit jealous of Yamoshi's ability to teleport.

* * *

 **Skills:**

 **The Kaioken technique**

 **Wild Canon**

 **Instant Transmission**

 **Next time on**

 **Dragon Ball Fairy-verse**

 **To Galuna Island**


End file.
